


Transformers Prime: New Autobots

by FiraPrimus



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, New Autobots, Other, Transformers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiraPrimus/pseuds/FiraPrimus
Summary: Thundera Magnus and her team, Lighting, have crashed landed here on Earth. They have been looking any survivors in the galaxy but none. Then they detected a distress call from Optimus Prime. Saying that his team are on Earth waiting for more Autobots to help them fight off Decepticons. When they did, they never have expected to see a small team Optimus has but with new bots coming with. Thundera Magnus trusted friends, Blizzara Prime, Fira, Diva, Crimsonblade, Greenlight, Tracks and Aura. Thundera explains her past and what she is towards Team Prime.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings everyone, as you can see I had to transfer my books to Archives. I couldn't trust my books to other people. Hopefully you will still like my book. I know it's not the same but I hope Doc Truyen doesn't take my other books from here.

A ship just barely escaped from Megatron's wrath. A black femme who was the leader of her group; Thundera Magnus. And her trusted friends, Blizzara Prime and Fira. Blizzara Prime is Optimus Primes daughter but Blizzara couldn't make it to her sire so she was saved by Fira and Thundera. Fira on the other hand has a sad past; she could not remember who was her sire. She never remembered, but that never stop her from looking him up to see an image or a video from her past to see who is her sire. Now Thundera Magnus is a mysterious femme, even her past is mysterious. Nobody knows her past except Fira who was like a sister to her; she known Thundera's past for ages, but never told any bot. She could not remember her creator (mother) is because she had no memory of her. Her father Ultra Magnus, commander of the Wreckers, never told her what her creator looked like or what she did for life. Thundera gave up on looking for her creator; but that change quickly. She was kidnapped in Kaon, and thrown in the pits where she had fight for her life. She used to have blue optics, but a bot had acid liquid which burned her optics. Now she has a purple optics from a donor; her creator made a vizor for her before she was born. She put them on, and the vizor hid her abnormal optics. She even was a wrecker because her friend Wheeljack and Bulkhead would teach her wrecker moves which her sire forbid her to do. Wheeljack would teach Thundera how to make grenades and other inventions from spare parts. She got the hang of it, and soon was the greatest inventor on Cybertron. After being an inventor; she became the best femme gladiator in the Pits of Kaon. But soon met D-16 or Megatronus. Thundera's purple optics scanned him, but he was already charging at her. They clashed their swords together; fighting off would win, but both gladiators wouldn't give up. Both Megatronus and Thundera passed out from exhaustion, every bot in the crowd booed at them.

After many rounds with the best gladiators, they became good friends but that changed so, so quickly. Thundera was beside Megatron who wanted freedom just like she did. When Thundera was about to give the report to Megatron; she witnessed Megatron killing an Autobot. She transformed and drove away fast as her boost can go. Thundera saw a ship which there was no Decepticon or Autobot a boarded this ship. Now here the three femmes are, traveling in space to look for any survivors. One thing Thundera known her life was her powers; she can electrocute red lightings from her body. She can make it to be a deadly source or to escape in captivity. Blizzara has frost powers where she can freeze bots parts until they break off or use them to cool down the engine. Now Fira's is very dangerous, her power is fire. She has a quick temper which can lead to bots being burned on their armor plating or their guns being heated up until they exploded. Thundera has picked up two new Autobots who are Tracks and Crimsonblade. They are twins which is rare to see twin Autobots anymore, but sometimes they don't act mature to Thundera. They had a stow away on their ship which was Aura; she didn't know the ship was moving. She wanted to be away from the battlefield; of course Thundera let her stay since she is a youngling (teenager). Aura sit by herself, not joining in the group. Fira joined her side, and tried to get Aura out of her shell when she did; Aura never been safe since the battlefield. After saving and helping a bot out; they had the same idea like Thundera, Blizzara and Fira had. Look for anymore survivors. Thundera never had a loyal and trusted friends since the war started.

Thundera stayed awake while everybody was in stasis. Thundera didn't mind staying up; she has gotten used to staying up. Thundera would check the fuel to see what they have left. "Cloud, how much fuel do we have?" A male spoke to her, "38% left until fuel is empty." "Thank you, Cloud." "Your very welcome." Thundera put the ship to auto-pilot; stretching out her joints, hearing them pop back to normal. Then the computer screened blinked red. "Cloud are we under attack?" "No, I am picking an distress signal coming north-west from our position." Thundera didn't want to wake up the crew; she decided to go check it out. "How far is the distress signal?" Cloud calculated the distance, "Two klicks from here. It seems their is an abandon ship in the middle of space." Thundera scanned the area to have three signature in the abandon ship just like Cloud said. "I'm going to check it out. Cloud don't wake the others up, not yet." "Of course Magnus." "Don't call me Magnus!" She sighed, "Call me Thundera for now on. Alright Cloud?" "As you wish Thundera." Thundera nod, headed to her quarters to have a mod where she can change her form to be a seeker. Thundera opened the main doors to space; took a deep breath and jumped out of the ship. She transformed for the first time to have the transformation perfect. "Impossible? Nope." She boosted to the ship, circling around the big, broken up ship. She landed on the flying deck; being cautious of where she is going. Then all of a sudden, music was heard. She felt tired, wanting to sleep where she is at. A dark blue femme walked out of the shadow, playing her guitar and singing to the melody. A medic femme stepped to see an Autobot seeker? 'Impossible! There hasn't been any Autobot seekers since the beginning of war or when most of the seekers joined the Decepticons.' Siren yelled, "Diva, Greenlight stop! We have an Autobot!" Diva brutally stopped playing, letting a green/silver minicon femme transform to bi-pedal. Siren helped her up, "I am terribly sorry. We didn't know you were an Autobot; we thought you were a Decepticon." "It is fine. The names Thundera, Thundera Magnus. And you are?" "I am Siren a field medic and tech savvy." Diva pulled her sky blue vizor down a bit; her ocean blue optics scanned the femme seeker. Until a smile formed on her mouth plates. "Nice to meet ya Thundera Magnus. I'm Diva, this' ere is Greenlight, my minicon." Greenlight chirped in 'hello'.

Thundera is surprised, 'A minicon? There hasn't been minicons in decades before the war started.' "Come with Siren, Diva and Greenlight. I have a team that is looking for survivors. We need a medic on our ship." Siren stared at her in disbelief, "Well...I would be an honor to join you Thundera Magnus daughter of Ultra Magnus. Your sire has been talking about you non-stop." Thundera smirked, "Of course. Come," Thundera touched com, "Cloud bring the ship over; I've have got new recruits to join us." :Just in time as well, everybody is waking up. Shall I tell them about the new recruits?: "Of course." The ship glided over the flying deck, gently landing. Thundera took off the seeker mod; feeling her plates shift over to be in her original form. "Wait! You aren't a seeker?" Thundera looked at them, "No. It's a mod I made to make me a seeker so I can check abandon ships like yours." Thundera walked up the ramp with Siren, Diva and Greenlight following behind. They greeted with friendly hello's and a hand shake. "Everybody this Siren, our new medic." Siren waved. "Over here is Diva and her minicon, Greenlight, they are our new recruits. Please show kindness and respect; I'm looking at you twins." Tracks and Crimsonblade gave her a hurtful look. "What! Never, not in million cycles." "I'm with Crimson." Thundera eyed them carefully. "Alright. We better get moving before Decepticons find us too late." Thundera walked up to the pilot chair; taking her seat while everybody else took their seat as well. "Everybody buckle up, we're going to bridge to a different quadrant." When they did, Thundera typed in the coordinates when she heard Optimus has fewer team mates and needs help. "Thundera where are going exactly?" Tracks asked. Thundera didn't turn her helm; "We're going to find Optimus. He needs more help than we do. There is planet called, Earth." "Earth?" Blizzara replied, "My sire landed on that planet. He told me to come to Earth when we have enough recruits to help." Thundera smiled, "Earth is where we are heading to." They bridge to Earth; looking at the planet beautiful colors. "It's amazing." "Such beautiful colors I've never seen." The ship detected a threat coming. :Thundera there is ship heading our way: "Deploy the shields." Cloud deployed the shields then they got hit. :Thundera we have taking fire. Shall I retaliate?: Thundera growled, "Give them everything you've got Cloud!" Cloud deployed missiles at the unknown ship. But the ship deployed missiles as well; taking out the theirs. The crew felt another hit, Greenlight hanged on to Diva. "Don't worry I'm here." :Thundera we have 12% power left and the shield can't hold much longer: "Fine! Put every power we have into the thrusters. We're making a crashing course to Earth! Everybody hold tight!" Cloud put the last of the power to the thrusters, and they speeded off into the atmosphere.

Thundera maneuvered around the missiles. She saw the ground coming up fast, she pulled up to have the ship glide over trees. The unknown ship pulled, leaving the Autobot ship to crash. Blizzara, Fira and Thundera saw a mountain coming fast. "Thundera!" They both screamed. Thundera felt a charge on her servo; giving the ship a bit of more power to fly over the mountain. She lost control over steering; "I lost control! Everybody, you better grab into something, we're about to crash-" The ship crashed down; sliding over the ground, leaving a trail behind. The ship slowed down then hit a boulder which brought every empty crates towards the crew. Thundera groaned, "hard." Siren moaned, "Is...is everybody alright?" Diva and Greenlight replied, "We're fine." Crimsonblade fell from her sit, "Good." Aura was stuck in a crate, "Fine." Fira gave a thumps to Siren. Blizzara nodded but that left Tracks who didn't respond back. "Tracks? Brother!" Siren moved the crates out of her way to check on Tracks. She checked his vitals and scanned him any injuries. "He's fine. Just knocked out." Crimsonblade sighed in relief.

Now this is where the Autobot detected their crashed ship. And here is our story begins...


	2. New Autobots

Two years has past since the Autobots had landed on Earth. Optimus Prime and his team; Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Cliffjumper. They fought the Decepticons on their home planet Cybertron; but energon was depleting fast. Optimus knew going off world would save his teams life from Decepticons army and lack of energon. After coming to Earth, there hasn't been any Decepticon activity. Then Ratchet detected a signal from Earth's atmosphere. He typed on the console to see a Decepticon signal hurdling to Earth. Ratchet tapped into the teams comm.-links. "There is a Decepticon signal heading to Bulkhead's position." :I'm on way there now: :Be careful Bulkhead, proceed with extreme cautious: :I'll be there in two-klicks: :'I see it. Be there soon': :I'll make sure the cons never get the chance to step outside: :Cliffjumper we do not conflict against the new arrivals. If they are Decepticons we must be cautious; if they are Autobots we will need their help for ending this war: Ratchet sees their signals heading to the crashed ship. In the ship, a femme spoke up. "Is everyone alright?" There a couple of groans and moans but it seems every one is fine...mostly. "Thundera where are we?" The black femme, Thundera said, "I don't know CB but where ever we landed, let's just hope that we are safe from that wretched bounty hunter." "Hey has any one seen Tracks?" They heard a pile of empty box been knocked to reveal a blue and silver mech emerged from it. "I'm here and fine." Tracks groaned. "Siren scan everyone to see there is no serious injuries." The medic femme, Siren answered, "Of course Thundera." Thundera got up, pushing a box out of the way. "I'm going to check our-" "Hold up. We got something coming towards us, Thundera." "Where Diva?" " 'bout two north klicks from here." "Alright then Diva and Aura with me. The rest of you stay here until it is clear." Thundera, Diva and Aura came with her to the docking bay. Thundera saw the door malfunction; swishing her sword out from under the gun. She stabbed the controls, electricity flowed up towards the panel automatically opening it. Optimus and his five Autobots approach the Decepticon ship; cautiously looking their surroundings. The door opens, revealing a black femme; wearing a blue vizor over her optics. She had a cannon on her right arm like Megatron's except it has a grappling hook and her sword tucked inside. She looked like Ultra Magnus and a gladiator bot built. Then two other femmes emerge from the loading dock. A light and white femme with a vizor like Thundera's except hers is a bit lighter blue. She smiled, looks like headphones around her neck. Then the last is royal blue with tinge of red on her arms, and legs. She looked nervous but her green optics change to a scowl. Thundera stepped down the ramp; leaving a trail of electricity behind her. "Aura scan the area. Diva give them a taste of music they know." Diva smiled brightly, "I know just the one." She grabbed her guitar, which can be a deadliest sonic boom. Diva started playing a lullaby that she had heard from her creator a long time ago. "Vran vz dun qro? Vran vz dun qro? Ai-aa-qon! Ai-aa-qon! Rin-qro Aiaaqon-ji, Rin-qro Aiaaqon-ji, Qro p'je... Qrop'je..." The Autobots feel tired all of sudden; Arcee collapsed falling asleep. Bulkhead tried reach the femmes but fell in front of Thundera. Thundera gasped, "Diva change the song! Now!" Diva change the tune of it, "V'ne aadek, V'ne aazaaz'me. Ika ne ootujgimri." Optimus optics shot open, feeling energized and ready like never before. 'Diva? I know that name.' Optimus thought. Arcee woke up, feeling awaked and feel amazing from just a song. Diva stopped playing, looking at the Autobots to see they are awake. She walked up to Bulkhead, helping him up. "Sorry about that wrecker. I didn't know you were a wrecker." Bulkhead yawned, "What...what gave it away?" "Well you are Bulkhead, the wrecker that left to join up with Optimus." His blue optics shot open, "How did you-" "Well my commander Thundera Ma-" "Diva!" She stopped talking. "Forgive me I said to much." Thundera sighed, 'What am I going to do with you, Diva?' She walked up to Optimus Prime. "Hello Optimus. I'm sorry about that, we thought you were Decepticons until Bulkhead came running to stop us." Prime looked her, thinking who she is. She smiled, "Forgot who I am. I'm Thundera, Ultra Magnus's daughter." Cliffjumper looked at Aura. "Aura!" He ran up to her, picking her up in the process. She giggled, "It's good to see you too Cliff." Cliffjumper put her down, "Aura you should have told me you were coming." "Well we didn't want to risk it. Then something hit our ship, we lost control to have it steady. After that we were hurdling down to this planet." Thundera tapped into her comm.-link, "Siren get everybody off the ship." :Why? Have you been captured?: "No, we got old friends out here." :That would mean...Great! We'll be out: Thundera smiled, "I see you have your creators vizor." Thundera frowned, she touched the vizor. "Yes I didn't know her I thought I could wear it to have her close to my spark." Optimus put a hand on her shoulder plate. "Your creator would be proud of what you have become." Thundera smiled sadly. Siren helped Tracks down the ramp; he was surprised to see a prime. Optimus Prime. Crimsonblade, Fira and Blizzara Prime looked at the Autobots, but what caught her attention was her sire; Optimus Prime. "Sire!" She ran down to her sire. He caught his daughter in his arms; relaxing now, now that his daughter is alright and unharmed. Fira scanned the area; checking for any Decepticons around, spying on them. Bumblebee walked up to Fira, giving her a big hug. Fira tensed up, she looked down. She didn't know what to do; she never hugged anybody in her life. She was quiet but likes to shake bots hands instead of hugging. Bumblebee let her go, 'Hey you didn't hug me. Is something wrong?' She never used her voice before the war ever started. "I..never...hugged anybody." Bumblebee looked at her. 'Fira what happened to your voice?' Fira smiled brightly, "Nothing really happened to my voice Bee. I was only messing with you." Fira patted his shoulder. Bee sighed, 'You had me worried.' Fira laughed. Diva let go of her guitar to let her minicon stretch for a bit. "So who's the minicon?" "This is Greenlight, she is my guitar." Greenlight looked up at Bulkhead, chirping in a happy tune. Diva replied, "She said she likes you." Bulkhead smiled, "I like her too. She's a cool minicon." Greenlight chirped happily. Optimus let go of his daughter. "Ratchet opened a ground-bridge. We have old friends and family members coming with us." A blue-green vortex opened behind them. Siren helped Tracks going in the ground-bridge safely to the medical bay.


	3. Explanation

Thundera walked over to Siren and Tracks. "How is he?" Siren didn't look up, "He's fine. He only got dents, nothing serious though. But I will need to check all over you when Tracks is healed your next Thundera." Thundera huff, "I'll be fine. I would suggest to check on Greenlight. She taking hits than I did." Siren looked over to Diva, Bulkhead and Greenlight. Greenlight looks like she is feeling drowsy. Siren nodded, "Alright." Prime spoke up, "Thundera explain why have you come to Earth?" Thundera turn her body towards Prime and his team. "Well we did not intend to come here. We were scouting for survivors like Wheeljack was doing. It was only me, Fira and Blizzara. We found the others hiding from Decepticons or getting away from the war. We found Siren and Diva in a broken down ship; we needed a medic. Siren," showed who Siren is. "came with including Diva and Greenlight which surprise me to see a minicon. After that, there had been no sign of Cybertronians on our scanner until one a distress signal was pinpointed to a dangerous place in space. Ship wreckages were in front of us; I took the lead to go look for survivors but Fira insisted that she will go. She was brave for doing that but I was against the idea. When I looked around, I did not see any bot. Until I got back to find another bot stowed away with us, Aura."

Aura looked away, shamefully. Crimsonblade put a hand on her shoulder cheering up. Aura look up to Thundera who smiled. Thundera turn her head towards Optimus, "When she had recovered from her sleep. She was very shy but being on the ship for long time can get a bit lonely. She didn't trust us at first when she heard one of my mat-I mean my name; she started to feel sorry which I wouldn't get mad at her. She was only protecting herself. Then the twins, Crimsonblade and Tracks. We found them on an unknown planet, they didn't sees us as a threat but I convince my team to let them stay since they have no where else to go. I, on the another hand made a great team; if only my sire would see this team I built he would be proud." Siren sighed, "If only Thundera. You know your father is a busy mech to come with." Thundera looked at her, "Siren you know he had to look for other wreckers to help win the war. You know that." "Of course I do know that." She turned back, "After finding new bots; we were passing this planet until something shot our engine, luckily it didn't damage the communication. Then that is where you took us in to your base." Optimus nodded, "I am truly happy to have new bots around base." Then a man in a blue suite walked, anger on his face. Thundera stared at the creature; "Optimus who is this creature?" "Prime! We got a ship that crash landed here! And who all are these bots?!" "Agent Fowler, Thundera and her team have crash landed by mistake." Fowler scowled at the black femme, "Well you better get the ship out of here before the cons or humans come and see the wreckage." Thundera narrowed her optics through her vizor, "Watch it! Agent Fowler." Thundera threaten him. "Agent Fowler, this is Thundera Magnus. They did not intend to crash by mistake." "Besides the ship can self-destruct. It's nothing like the ship will be found by you creatures." Siren talked over her shoulder. "I don't care if Washington comes out of that ship! I want it gone!" Thundera rolled optics behind her vizor. "Aura, Crimson go make sure the ship is self-destruct." They both nodded their heads. "I'll come too." Tracks sat up but Siren scold him. "You are not leaving this berth." Tracks got up, stretching out some knots in his gears. "Siren I'll be fine. Thundera I want to come with my sister and Aura. What if the Decepticons are already there? I don't want to risk my sister and Aura getting captured." Siren sighed, "Fine you may go but I want to scan you one more time when you come back." Tracks shakes his helm, "Alright, alright." Tracks walk with the two femmes. "Tracks, Aura and Crimson be careful. We don't know if the Decepticons are more merciless than we faced before." They nodded they're helms. Diva smiled at the comment, "Bulkhead are 'ou tryin' to ask me out?" Bulkhead stuttered, "N-no! No I wasn't! I really like Greenlight." Diva giggled, "Come down Bulkhead I was only jokin'." Bulkhead sighed, "You are a real joke killer." Diva felt tiny servos on her thigh; looking down to see Greenlight wants up. She smiled, "Alright Light." She picked her up, Light chirped lightly; laying her helm on Diva's chassis. "Is she your daughter or something?" Diva patted her back, "No I actually found 'er wounded. I couldn't leave her wounded because Decepticons don't take mercy." Greenlight opened her optics, turning head to Bulkhead. "I think she wants 'ou to hold her. Nobody has ever held 'er except me." Greenlight felt Bulkhead take her from Diva. "How old is she?" "I don't know. Siren never told me." Siren looked over, "She is a youngling. In terms 20 years old." (Humans years 2) "Wow but how is she able to transform?" "I do not know. I haven't found information about it. I had little information on minicons but when I do; I will tell you both." Diva nod, "Of course Siren. You don't have to do that." "Actually it's her job." The orange and white mech said. Siren turned to the medic mech. "I'm sorry I don't think we truly introduce. I'm their field medic, Siren." "Ratchet, CMO. Team Prime's medic." Siren smiled, "I have to say, I've heard about your work." "I don't know what work you heard." Siren and Ratchet started a conversation that Diva and Bulkhead lost interest.

Tracks, Aura and Crimsonblade walked out of the ground-bridge. "Tracks you know we can handle our self, you know." Tracks shakes his helm, "I know but if I didn't leave Siren sooner, I thought I would go into stasis if she keeps checking me every time." Aura laughed, "Come on you two. We have to know if the ship is-" Aura sensors went off. Tracks and Crimsonblade took their weapons out. "Decepticons ahead." They quietly walk towards where the ship crashed. Tracks see bits and pieces of their ship. "The Decepticons won't find any thing in the rumble unless they came before the ship self-destruct." Aura looked at the Decepticons except two cons stood out. Crimsonblade spoke up, "Isn't that Starscream and Soundwave?" Tracks frowned, "Yeah it is." Tracks zoomed in on Soundwave; something was missing. Laserbeack! Tracks looked up to the sky, looking for that glitch bird. "Tracks what's wrong?" "Laserbeak isn't with Soundwave." Crimsonblade and Aura looked at each other. "Oh no." Tracks looked at them, "We have to get now. But first..." Tracks took his little toy. "a little distraction." Tracks waited until Starscream or Soundwave wasn't looking then throw his device in the center. "Let's go." Crimsonblade and Aura ran quietly while Tracks waited until one vehicon picks up the device. Tracks smirked, "And kaboom." It exploded in the vehicon's servo; every con ducked for cover. Tracks ran from the site, entering the ground-bridge. Thundera saw Tracks exited the ground-bridge. "You disobeyed an order. I told you to see the ship is gone. I did not order you to attack the Decepticons." Tracks smiled nervously, "Thundera what was I suppose to do. Laserbeak wasn't with Soundwave, but I couldn't risk Aura and Crimsonblade be expose." Thundera narrowed her optics but sighed; "Alright but don't do it again. And I mean it." Tracks put his servos up innocently, "Promise." Meanwhile, Bulkhead showed Diva and Greenlight around base. "So you live in a mountain that these creatures," "Humans." "right humans let 'ou live here?" "Yeah pretty much."

They walked back to the main room. "Arcee, Bumblebee show them to their quarters so they may rest." Thundera smiled, "Thank you for your hospitality but I don't think will be staying here that long." Ratchet looked over, "We have plenty of rooms." Siren optics sparkle with excitement. "Thundera we've been in space for so long. We need a new home, please let us stay here. A real home." Fira said. Thundera sighed but obliged, "Alright. We will be staying with you. I hope you don't mind if I command my own team." Optimus slightly smiled, "Of course not." 'Let's go.' "You'll like it here." "Defiantly." Aura laughed at Cliffjumper. "Cliff you are too much." He chuckled, "And you know that Aura."


	4. Personal

A month has passed when Lighting team stayed with Team Prime. Thundera was in her quarters, looking through personal data pads she had kept. Her team never got personal items except a data pad or two about a picture of their families or a bit of letters they saved. But for Thundera, it was more personal to her than that. She looked at a picture of her and her sire, Ultra Magnus. Thundera never seen her creator before but the only thing she seen is a femme fought her in the Pits Of Kaon. Her vizor was on her table, purple optics scanning the picture of her and the femme. Bots would say she looked like her, but doesn't believe them because her sire would say, she extinguish when she gave birth to her. Thundera felt lubricant tears fell from her cheeks. She remembered a lullaby from out of nowhere. 'My beautiful child, sleep peacefully, let nothing come in your way. Thundera my lighting, my thunder lighting. Sweet dreams my child, may your dreams be filled with joy and happiness.' Thundera remembered the voice but that femme in the arena was off about her. She pushed that memory away and looked at D-16 her best friend in the Pit. She smiled and laugh at every memory with D-16, but he changed his to Megatronus. She liked the name, but everything; everything has change since he change his name to Megatron. Megatron wanted Thundera to join his army but she couldn't, she wouldn't betray her father to do that. Megatron frowned then he was filled with anger; he started to attack her. Forcing her to join his army, but she wouldn't. Then a knock was at her door; quickly putting her data pads away, and putting her vizor on. She wiped some tears away, trying to look more tough and hard. Thundera opened the door to see nobody there. She looked down to see Greenlight. "Hello Greenlight. What brings you here?" Greenlight grabbed her servo pulling her away from her quarters.

They came to Diva's quarters, "What are we doing here?" Greenlight only chirps. They entered, listening to her music. Diva turned her helm, walking over to her music box, and lowering the volume down. "Thundera what are you doing here?" "You should ask Greenlight yourself." Diva kneeled down, "Light why did you bring Thundera?" Greenlight let Thundera's servo; chirping happily and explaining to Diva. Diva smiled, "Well you seemed very happy to bring her along." Thundera frowned, not understanding what is going on. "Diva what is Greenlight saying?" Diva smacked her helm, "I'm sorry. Greenlight said, you should join our scouting routing. You barely go out of your quarters." Thundera thought about it, she been meaning to try out her new form. She smiled, "Why not." Greenlight jump up and down in happiness. Diva laughed, "She's very excited." Thundera smiled, "I bet." Diva picked up Greenlight cooing her. "So does this make Greenlight your adopted daughter now?" Diva smile, not looking at Thundera. "You could say that. I mean Greenlight didn't have any where else to go. I couldn't let her fall apart." Thundera smiled, "Well let's go then." Greenlight transformed to a guitar; letting Diva slid to her back. They walked to the main room to see Ratchet working. "Ratchet we're going to scout for a bit." Ratchet replied, "Yep, yep, yep. You are to not leave base." "We're going to be fine. Thundera has a cloaking installed in all of her team. We'll be fine." Diva said. Ratchet looked at them, seeing if Diva were lying which she isn't. He sighed, "Fine but only for a mega cycle and that's it." Diva smiled, "Deal." They transformed, Diva was white Porsche with music notes on her doors and hood while Thundera is a black Corvette with streaks of lighting on her sides.

On the road they saw nothing but dessert. "It's almost time to head back Diva." She whine, "Come on Thundera." "I'm sorry Diva but you know how Ratchet is." Diva slowed down for some reason. "Diva what's wrong?" Thundera slowed down to backing up to be next to Diva. "Diva?" "A Decepticon is heading this way...and fast." Thundera turned around, "Head back to base! That's an order!" Diva turned around, the squeal of her wheels made a mark on the pavement. She drove away from Thundera. Thundera transformed to see a sleek, silent Decepticon heading her way. Soundwave. She waited for Soundwave to land when Soundwave landed, he deployed Laserbeak to scan the area that was her and him. "What do you want Soundwave?" Soundwave tilted his head, using different recordings. "I...want...to talk." Using Starscream's and Vehicon's voice. "About what?" "Fira." Thundera froze, but her composure came back. "What about Fira?" His scanner went to detect her signal in a cave. "And what are you implying?" "Fira...is...trapped." "She's what? Trapped?" 'Well that could explain why she hasn't come back for two weeks.' "And why are you helping me? Your a Decepticon." Soundwave didn't respond instead gave her the coordinates to Fira. He waited for Laserbeak to come back then transform and flied away. Thundera transformed and drove to the coordinates where Fira is. "Fira this is Thundera. Are you there?" *static* "Fira answer me!" *static* "Scrap!" Thundera sped away, getting to Fira as fast as she can. "Come on, come on!" When she made it, transformed and entered the cave. "FIRA!" :Thundera where are you: "Optimus, Soundwave has gave coordinates to Fira. I do not know why he did it; he didn't answer my question." :Thundera we heading your direction. Diva gave us brief of why you didn't come with her: Thundera almost fell over the edge. "Negative Optimus. It's safer if I go alone." :Thundera-: She caught him off. "Sorry Prime but..." she unsheathed her sword from under her ion cannon. "this is too dangerous for the whole team."

After hours of looking for Fira, she couldn't pinpoint where she is. Her scanner was interfered. "Soundwave." She kept looking and looking until something glowing red optics was in front of her. "Fira?" The being shot at her, she jumped out of the way. "Not Fira." "You are such a fool Thundera Magnus." The bot said. "Whoever you are I don't plan on killing you. I'm just looking my friend." "Ah yes, Fira, Ratchet's daughter." She swiped at the bot, "She didn't...had...a sire!" "That's because her sire erased her memory." Thundera took a stepped back. "It's impossible to erase a memory." She could hear a smirk, "She had amnesia, that's why she didn't remember her sire." Thundera stared at the red optics. Trying to see if the bot is lying which the bot isn't. "If you want her then here she is." Lights were turned on; she stared at..."Starscream?" He smirked, stepping to the side to see Fira body laying still. "Fira!" Thundera ran to her body; kneeling to her. She checked her pulse, 'She's alive.' Thundera turned her helm towards Starscream. She growled, "Why did you do this?" Starscream moved out of the way. "I didn't do anything! I found her like this!" "Then who did it?!" "I don't know! All I know is she is Ratchet's daughter. That's it. Fira wanted to talk to me in private but I guess someone didn't want her to share information." Thundera sheathed her sword, glaring her enemy. "Leave or die." Starscream left the gladiator femme alone. "By the way, Lord Megatron will be coming soon. You better watch your back because I don't think Lord Megatron will be happy to see you again." "He doesn't have to be happy. I will make sure he won't see the light of day ever again." "I'll keep that in mind." He left Thundera and Fira alone. Thundera picked Fira up, Fira fluttered her optics open. Red optics searching around her, she met a blue vizor staring at her. "You alright?" Fira nodded. "Let's get you check."


	5. Truth be told

Ratchet and Siren were fixing Fira up. Thundera was kicked out of the med-bay but she kept close. They have been fixing her for hours; she explained to both medics that she had no idea how she got hurt. Of course she didn't tell them about Soundwave or Starscream telling the truth about her and Fira. Diva, Aura, Crimsonblade, and Blizzara were with Thundera. But Thundera didn't want them to worry about Fira; they insisted to stay with her until Fira is feeling better. Thundera would pace back and forth; checking the two medics. "Thundera stop passing your making us worry more." Aura said. "I can't do that Aura. Fira was one of the closest friend when I was a youngling. Fira knew everything but not her sire." All femmes looked at her, "What are you talking about?" Diva said. "Fira has a sire. Every bot has one." Blizzara said. "Not her. I didn't truthfully explained what actually happened." Thundera stopped pacing, "Fira has a sire, he's here." Thundera pointed to Ratchet who is way too busy to know what she is talking about. Tracks walked in, "Thundera what happened? Is Fira going to be ok?!" Thundera patted his shoulder, "She'll be fine. We have the best medics around." "Brother, you know Fira hasn't have a sire, right?" "Of course." "Well Thundera told us, Ratchet is Fira's sire."

Tracks was in disbelief, Fira's sire is Ratchet; 'How can that be?! Fira didn't have a sire, she told us.' "Either way," Thundera spoke, "if Fira does remember from her attack then there will be a lot of explaining from Ratchet...if she does remember." Thundera mumbled the last part. Siren walked out of the med-bay, wiping off energon blood from her servos and arms. Aura walked up to Siren, "How is she?" She replied, "She'll make it but..." "But what Siren?" Tracks asked. "but her voice box has been to severe. I'm sorry, Fira won't be able to talk or...make any other communication ever again." Diva gasped, "You mean..." The medics both gave a curt nod. "Thundera tell them the truth." Thundera looked back Crimsonblade. She sighed, "The truth is...Soundwave gave coordinates to Fira which I had a feeling it was a trap." Siren and Ratchet glared at her, "You lied to us!" "I didn't lie. I just couldn't tell you the truth. I didn't want you to get on me because of that. What was I suppose to do? Wait for back-up and then save Fira, she would have died if I waited any longer! Thank Primus he saved her a little energy to hold on to! I couldn't wait for back-up to come, I had to go alone! Blame on the unknown Decepticon who almost killed Fira in that cave!!!" Thundera yelled, electricity was coming off from her; her optics glowed brightly behind her vizor, showing dark purple from the glow. Sparks flied everywhere, every bot had to duck for cover or step away from Thundera. Blizzara touched Thundera, cooling her systems down. Thundera felt her systems cooling down; her power dimed, optics dimming back. She scoffed, shrugging off Blizz's servo. She stopped, slightly turned her helm; "If you want to blame a bot...blame it on the Decepticon who caused Fira to lose her voice box." She transformed, drove away from them. Prime, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper and Arcee came out to the main room. "What happened here?" Bulkhead asked. Siren and Ratchet looked at each other in disbelief. "Siren, Ratchet what happened to Fira?" 'What happened here? Everything is going haywire?' Crimsonblade helped Aura up, "Thundera. She just...lost it." Blizzara spoke up, "It's because she didn't tell the all whole story of what truly happened. She was worried about more than anything." "Blizz, did Thundera have...powers?" "Yes, I known about them. Fira has powers and I do as well. Why did you think every Decepticon was chasing us in space?" "I thought you three have important information the Decepticons wanted." Siren said. "Well that's part of it. We three have been gifted by Primus himself." Every bot in the room is in shocked. Diva spoke up, "Hold up 'ere. You mean to tell us that Primus gave 'ya these powers. Why didn't ya tell us before?" "Because I..." she sighed, "I didn't want you guy's worry us more than your lives. We had to keep it a secret; what choice did we have? When we saved you, we couldn't trust you at first but over time we did. We were about to tell you guy's what we are until we got hit. Now this is happened and everything has gone terribly wrong." Blizzara dark ocean blue glowed brightly, meaning she is doing something bad or worse. "I'm going to find Thundera and bring her back." "I'll come." Tracks said. Blizzara stopped him, "No, Thundera will trust me. We've known each other since youngling, and I have to do this on my own." Blizzara transformed into a midnight color Saleen S7 and drove out of the base; determine to find Thundera. Siren sighed, "I shouldn't have yelled at her. She was only doing the right thing." Ratchet touched her arm, "It wasn't your fault, we were busy trying to fix up Fira." Aura hugged Siren, "It's alright. we were under pressure and worried about Fira. We just didn't think clearly."

Meanwhile Thundera drove pass the speeding limit but she didn't care. Her team-friends thought she made a wrong decision. Thundera revved her engine harder, going too fast to notice any cons behind her. Thundera transformed sliding to a stop; her vizor glowed brightly with rage. The cons stopped, transforming to their bi-pedals. "Well, well if it isn't the femme that escaped from me. How are you?" Thundera growled, "I am not in the mood Knockout. Why don't you just go away?!" Knockout whistled, "What happened? Did something happen back at your base?" Her sword swooshed out from under her ion cannon. "I suggest you leave before I kill you, slowly and painfully." Knockout sees energy come from her sword. He stepped back, not wanting his finish to be scorched. "I-I think my commander is comm.-linking me!" Knockout transformed and drove away. She felt the urge to scream; her sword glowed brightly red. Then clouds were rolling in, making everything pitch blackness. Blizzara scanners went haywire, "What's going on?!" The road was gone, turn black but only her head lights shown the road. Thundera looked to the clouds and screamed to the heavens; red electricity shot up to the sky, making everything red. Thundera felt her energy going towards the clouds. Blizzara sees a red bolt of electricity being touch to the ground. "THUNDERA!!!" She sped off fast as she can, trying get to Thundera before something bad happens or worse. Blizzara jumped off a hill, transforming in mid-air. She tackled Thundera down, getting shocked in the process. Thundera lay unconscious, her vizor dimming to dull blue. Blizzara couldn't move, trying to stay conscious but the shock took every ounce of her strength to stay awake. She saw cars coming towards them; before she can even get a glimpse of who they are, she collapsed into darkness. Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Diva and Greenlight were looking for Blizzara and Thundera, but the search was difficult because the clouds turned pitch black; they had to stay away from each other to prevent from crashing each other. Diva picked up two life signatures. "Prime, I picked up two life signatures." -That has to be Thundera and Blizzara.- Bumblebee beeped. Optimus sped up to be ahead. All three transformed to see two femmes lying on the ground. Diva comm.-link Siren, "Siren we found Thundera and Blizzara but," :But what?: "they are unconscious. Whatever happened, something must of knocked them out." :I will bridge you back to base: "Sounds good." Bumblebee picked Thundera while Optimus picked his daughter up. The ground-bridge opened, all five of them walked to the ground-bridge. Thundera online her optics, lights blinded her for a few moments. She touched her face, but it didn't feel right.

Her purple optics shot open; looking for her vizor. Then a servo held her vizor; she looked up to meet cyan blue optics. Ratchet stared at her in disbelief; "Thundera...your optics?! They're purple!" Thundera snatched her vizor from him. "Yeah purple I know. I have abnormal optics for a femme." She got of the berth, but Ratchet stopped her from going anywhere. "Thundera I want to apologize-" "There is no need to apologize. I understand you were concerned of Fira's sake. I was not angry at you or anybody else. In case you are wondering, I forgive you." Thundera interrupted him. Thundera walked out of the med-bay to head to her quarters. Ratchet was utterly confused, 'She looked angry when we blamed her for going alone.' Ratchet sighed, and went to check Blizzara and Fira vitals.


	6. Nightmares

It has been two weeks since Fira have been ambushed. Blizzara hasn't woken up yet. Thundera blamed herself that she shocked Blizzara into a stasis which everybody didn't blame her. She went to quarters to get some rest for tomorrow. Thundera sat up, aiming her ion cannon around the room. She sighed, powering down her weapon. 'A dream. It was a dream, no, not dream. A nightmare.' Thundera lay back down; calming her racing spark. Her nightmares came back to haunt her. 'I thought my nightmare was gone. I was wrong, terribly wrong.' Thundera swung her legs over her berth. She grabbed her vizor from her night stand; putting them on. She walked out of her quarters to get some energon; that might help her. She heard typing coming from the main room. Thundera thought, 'It must be Siren and Ratchet working again.' She walked to the main control room to see Fira up and working? "Fira what are you doing?!" Fira turned her helm, her optics shone sadness. Thundera knew what she was thinking. "Fira I'm sorry I couldn't save you in time. I couldn't find you; I tried to find your signature but...nothing came up." Fira shook her head, "It's...alright." Using Blizzara's and Tracks voice. Thundera is surprised, "Fira you used their recordings? But...Ratchet said you couldn't." Fira replied, "He...scanned...wrong." Crimsonblade, Aura and Diva's voice now. Thundera gave a half smile. "At least you can communicate with us like Soundwave does." Fira studied Thundera's posture; she didn't look right. Her optics didn't glow brightly like they used to; her form is slouching with no pride at all. "Night...mare?" Thundera stared at her then sighed, "Yes. My nightmare came back, it was when I met my creator's corpse. She was lying on the ground, motionless. I looked at her and I saw myself. I saw my own death; Megatron towering over me with murdering optics. Fira there has to be something to stop this nightmare. I can barely recharge at night, and I can't go crazy again." Fira walked over to her, touching her shoulder reassure that she is not alone. "You will...be...fine. I...promise." Thundera looked up, "You know this nightmare will only get worse if I don't stop this. There has to be something!" Fira moved her helm towards the console she has been typing on. Thundera got up, walking over to the screen to see her progress. "Fira what is this?" Fira walked over, typing a few buttons to show her recharging pattern. Thundera's scientific side has gotten what Fira is doing. "You have been scanning my recharging patterns and how much I got some rest. Then why? Why is my pattern lessen now than it was before-" Her optics widen, 'The Pits of Kaon? Of course, ever since I got kidnapped. I've been getting horrible events.' She clenched her servos tightly together.

"Fira how long has this nightmare been haunting me?" "Six...mega-cycles." Thundera pulled her vizor off, remembering the bot burning her beautiful sky blue optics away. Her sire was furious of what happened to her; and letting herself get kidnapped. Her purple optics glowed violently dark; a charge surge through her, wanting to release her power but a servo touched her shoulder. She looked behind her to meet bright red/orange optics meeting her dark purple optics. Her body relaxed, the charge slowly dissipating then dark became lighter than before. She heard somebody coming, quickly putting her vizor on. "Thundera, Fira why are you guy's awake at this hour?" Bulkhead asked. "Nightmare." Thundera simply said. "Recovery: healthy." Bulkhead rubbed his optics until he processed what Fira said. "Fira you can...talk? Well mostly." Fira nodded, her mask covering her scars from the unknown attacker. Fira looked back at Thundera. Thundera felt tears prickled in her optics but pushed them back. Her optics harden, "Fira when you or any one of us see Megatron," Thundera walked passed but slowed down. "I'll make sure he made his final mistake. I don't want anyone to know about this, especially you, Bulkhead." Bulkhead replied, "You can't go after Megatron. We don't know where he is or what planet he is on." Thundera smirked, "Then I'll wait for his return. And when that day comes; I'll be sure to give him a welcoming sign." She chuckled evilly, her voice echoing through the halls. Fira shook her helm, 'Thundera your making a huge decision.' Bulkhead turned his helm towards Fira, narrowing his optics. "Your not going to stop her?" "Why...should...I?" "Because she might get killed. Megatron is ruthless, vicious and cruel to every bot alive." "She...can...take care...of...herself." Fira went back to type in the new information Thundera had explained. Bulkhead stared at her in disbelief, "Fira you can't let Thundera do this. She won't win." "She...will...win." "How do you know that?" Fira turned her helm to stare in his concern blue optics. "Because...she is a...gladiator." Bulkhead's jaw dropped open. "She's what?! She can't be a gladiator." "She...is...one. She...is...even...a wrecker." She turned back, typing where she left off. Bulkhead growled, "Fira you have to explain to everything of what is going on with Thundera, you and Blizzara. This is new to us, in the morning explain everything." "Access: Denied." "Denied? What do you mean "denied"?" "Explanation: Thundera will. I...cant...explain...unless...Thundera...does." Bulkhead let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine but talk to her." "Affirmative." Bulkhead shook his helm, "Femmes" He mumbled quietly.

In the morning, Siren and Ratchet were already up. They went to check on Fira but she was already up. Ratchet narrowed his optics. "Fira you shouldn't be up." Fira looked back at the CMO, Ratchet. "I...could not...rest." They're optics shot open in shock. "Ratchet we confirmed that Fira couldn't take anymore." "Correction: Scanned wrong. My...voice may...be...gone...but that...does...not mean...I...could...communicate...with...you." Siren spoke up, "Well at least your looking fine." Fira nodded, she continued working on Thundera's stasis patterns. In Thundera's quarters, she tossed and turn on her berth. "N-no...please...stop! No, no!" Dream: Thundera saw her sire fighting Megatron, "You are weak Ultra Magnus. Thundera will be like her sire." Ultra Magnus pushed him back, energon dripping from the corner of his mouth. He had gashes on his arm and legs. "You will never take down my daughter! RAAAA!!!" Magnus charged at Megatron, but what he didn't suspect an Insecticon rammed him to the ground. Thundera couldn't move; it was like she was paralyze on the spot. "Sire!" But he didn't hear her, so she can't help him in anyway. The Insecticon pushed him down more; his armor creaking under the weight. Glass cracking and body stiffing. "Enough! He's mine." The bug got off him, and rolled onto his back. Taking deep breaths, warning signs came on his HUD's; flashing the energon percentage decreasing fast. "You should have stayed out of the fight Magnus." He thrust his sword into Magnus's chest; piercing his spark. Ultra Magnus gave one last agonizing cry until his breathe became shallow. His optics fading in and out then turning his helm towards where Thundera should be and; "Don't let Megatron kill you, my lightening daughter." His optics dimmed to a dull blue. His lifeless body stopped twitching; Megatron pulled his sword out. Satisfied with his kill of Magnus. "Now one left. Thundera Magnus from this day forward, I will surely make sure you die in a slow painful death like your sire." Megatron laughed to the sky; Thundera cried out her pain. :End dream.

Thundera bolted up, her weapon charging up and scanning the entire room. She felt dry tears on her faceplate. 'I must have been crying in my nightmare.' A few hours later, Thundera hasn't come out of her quarters yet. Bulkhead waited for Fira to say something, but all she did is type her documents about Thundera's stasis patterns. Siren felt something was off, she didn't see her leader this morning. "Ratchet I'm going to check on Thundera. I'll be right back." Siren walked down the halls; looking for Thundera's quarters. She spotted a glow coming from under the door, 'Must be Thundera.' She knocked on the door, "Thundera you in there?" "Yeah, I don't want to talk. Leave." Siren scoffed, "Please Thundera if you could try to get rid of me; you wouldn't need a medic to check on you." Siren didn't hear a reply, she can assume that she is right. She can hear the door unlocking; then dim blue was shown through the crack door. "What is it? Is this about Blizzara?" "No, but she is doing fine. She woke up an half hour ago. She doesn't remember tackling you or everybody blaming which it isn't your fault." Thundera hummed. "Siren I'm fine. I'm just working a project of mine." Thundera lied. Siren offline her optics, "Please tell me your not fixing that whip of yours which almost fried Tracks." Thundera contained her giggle. "No, it's a new one. I'm sorry if I hadn't come out this morning but I wanted to start on my project early." Siren nodded, "At least your not hurt or anything but I will be making sure you healthy and well." Thundera smiled, "Of course nurse." She something whacked her on the side of the helm. "Hey!" "Don't call me nurse!" She held up a hammer; warning Thundera to not say anything. Thundera shut her mouth closed, "Good. Don't hurt yourself Thundera." Siren walked away from her quarters, leaving her in the crack door. Thundera sighed in relief, she closed the door. Looking back at her project which she is proud of doing. Her own sword made to charge electricity like hers and calculated the weight to have it in the right balance. She sliced in the air; hearing swoosh in the air around her. 'Megatron when we meet again. I swear to primus that you will be extinguished for sure.' Thundera growled. Her nightmare about her sire murdered by Megatron made her furious and sad, but she will not let those emotions get in her way. Thundera knew what the nightmare came back, and knew Megatron is the nightmare. Something tells her that Megatron will return soon. "Soon." Her voice was laced with venom.


	7. Dark Rising

Three years of living with the Autobots was nice. They haven't been attacked by Decepticons for a while which means they are planning something dangerous. Aura with Cliffjumper, patrolling the roads for any energon deposit, and telling her his story the time he got 'the boot'. "What was worse? Another parking ticket?" "No the boot." Aura laughed, "You got the boot? Cliff have you ever not do anything that is bad?" Cliff was about to say something until Aura said. "I don't want to hear what your excuse is." Cliff felt offended, "Aura that hurts. You know I don't make excuses." "Only to impress a femme." Cliffjumper revved his engine to be in front of Aura. "Did I make someone rev his engine?" "N-no you didn't. Why do you have to be cruel Aura?" She sped up to beside him, "I like being cruel to you." They're scanners went off, "Energon deposits." Heading north-east to the energon. They transformed to see so much energon crystals around. "Now that's what I call stock up energon." Aura comm.-linked Prime and the others. "Prime we found a load of crystal energon in the crater. This deposit can last us for months." :Great work. Autobots head to Aura and Cliffjumper's coordinates: Thundera skidded to a stop, "I'm heading there now." "Right behind you TM." Blizzara sped off with Thundera. Fira flied towards the coordinates; she used her thrusters to be there soon. Arcee and Diva headed their way now. Ratchet and Siren, "We'll be there." Bulkhead and Tracks turned around to head to the coordinates. Crimsonblade with Prime; following him to Aura and Cliffjumper. But they're celebration didn't last long, soon Decepticons landed in front of them. Aura slipped on the edge; sliding to be hit by the energon crystals. "Aura!" Cliffjumper slides down, running to Aura. "Aura! Aura you ok?" Aura groaned, "Do you have to be so loud? And yes I'm fine." He helped her up, Decepticons approaching them fast. Aura went to the side, transforming her servos to guns. Shooting them to be distracted while Cliffjumper give them a surprise attack.

He transformed, driving up the hill, transforming back to reel a punch in. He slammed the first Vehicon into the ground. Aura took her chain out; whipping towards her target. Swinging him around, and around to be hit by his comrades. Then Cliff got punched by a Vehicon which broke his horn off. Aura saw Cliffjumper falling into the energon. "Cliffjumper!" The Vehicons tackled her, for she has no escape from them. Cliffjumper got up, angry that his horn is off. "You want the horns, you got them." He starting shooting at the pile where Aura is being pinned down. She back flip into a Vehicon, kicked him in the abdomen. Aura started shooting as well, but one Vehicon shot the energon and everything exploded. Aura was pushed back by the blast along with Cliffjumper. Three Vehicons grabbed Cliffjumper and Aura. Fira got there too late; her friends are in danger and injured. She flied to the fly deck. She transformed and placed one of Thundera's device over her symbol. Her symbol was changed to a Decepticon. "Thundera...on...Decepticon...ship. Going...to save...Aura...and...Cliff." She disconnected the comm.-link before Thundera could protest. "Fira!? Scrap!" "Thundera what we gonna do? We can't fly, Fira is the only one that can fly. Your seeker disguise broke in the crash." Thundera is thinking a plan what is it. She never had this much trouble unless your old friend is on a Decepticon ship, filled with Decepticons and worst of all. Starscream and Soundwave, including that 'my finish is spotless' mech. "I...I don't know Blizzara. I have absolutely know idea what to do." :Thundera, where is Fira?: Thundera touched com, "She is on the Decepticon ship, going to save Aura and Cliffjumper." Blizzara tried to contact Fira, but there was no signal. "Thundera she can't go up there! Starscream will terminate her, Aura and Cliffjumper! We have to do something!" Thundera turned sharply at her, "What can we do, Blizzara?" "Your the leader, Thundera. Do something!" Thundera turned back to the sky, debating her decision: let Fira rescue Aura and Cliffjumper or risk getting her caught and find another way to save them. Thundera contacted Prime, "Prime I have a plan." :Go ahead Thundera: She took a breath and said, "We let Fira rescue Aura and Cliffjumper from Starscream and Soundwave." Blizzara looked at her in shock. "What?!" :Are you curtain Thundera? We know they will come after Fira if they find out: "That's the risk Fira will have to take. Thundera out."

In Nemesis, Vehicons looked at the new femme. "Who is she?" "Must be new recruit." Laserbeak flied in the halls scanning the new threat that boarded Nemesis. Laserbeak scanned a femme that is on board. Laserbeak flied back to his owner; to tell Soundwave the new seeker. Soundwave walked down the halls to the main deck, where Starscream is giving his speech. He tapped on his shoulder. "What is it Soundwave?" He growled. He showed a seeker femme on board the ship. "Are you curtain the femme seeker is in our army?" Soundwave shook his helm. "Bring her in. I want to speak with her. Oh and bring the two captives. I want to see if she is an Autobot in disguise, if not. Then she will see the Autobots die in front of her." Soundwave went to go find the seeker femme seeker. While Fira was looking for her friends; she was careful of what she does. Making sure the Vehicons, Starscream, and Soundwave don't suspect her as an Autobot. She heard yelling down the corridor; walking fast to catch her friends, but she ran into Soundwave. "Commands: You." He grabbed her arm, pulling her with him to the main deck. She didn't resist, playing her role to the Decepticons. When she entered, she saw Aura and Cliffjumper on their knees. "Ah, so your the femme seeker. Look familiar, have we met?" She shook her helm, "Negative." Using Prime's voice. Starscream narrowed his optics. "Another Soundwave." He looked at Aura and beaten Cliffjumper. "Scream its been a while." He coughed up energon blood, "So where's your master?" "Never mind him. I am my own master." Starscream stabbed Cliffjumper in his chest plates. Puncturing his veins, "Anymore questions?" Cliff looked at Starscream claws, pierced his armor. He pulled out, Cliff fell forward. He died on the ground. Fira flinched back, she was too late to save him. 'If I don't save Aura, I will never forgive myself of saving my friends from the Decepticons.' Fira saw Starscream was about to murder Aura. She stepped in, grabbing his wrist from harming her. He growled, "What is the meaning this?!" Fira pure red optics glowed violently. "She...might...be useful." Using Ratchet, Crimson, and Tracks voice. Starscream eyed her suspiciously; trusting her or not. He yanked his wrist from her grip. "Very well." He looked down at Cliff's dead body. "Clean that up." The two Vehicons picked up Cliff's body carrying him away, "Now Aura is it? Tell us, where is the Autobots hiding?" Aura mumbled something. "What's that? I can't hear your information." Aura's helm was brutally yanked up; staring at Starscream's pure red optics. "I'm not telling you anything Decepta-creep!" Starscream cackled, "You will tell me or I'll find out who has boarded my ship. Or I might..." His claws were dangerously close to her spark chamber. Her optics widen, "Tell you, die, or risk my friends expose." Aura thought of her choices. "I rather...DIE!" Starscream glared at her dangerously; "Very well!" He pulled back his claws, but Fira kicked him away from her. Soundwave deployed his tentacles; Fira blasted fire from her servos. Soundwave stepped back. "Fira!" Fira pulled Aura up, running from the main deck. Starscream got up, "AFTER THEM!!!" Fira pulled Aura in a room, where there is a few Vehicons. "Fira? Options?" "Fight!" Using her old voice. She pulled her knifes out, slicing Aura's cuffs then to fight the Vehicons. Aura transformed her servos to guns; blasting the two Vehicons were close to Cliffjumper's body. Aura stared at his body, grasping his cold servo. "Cliff...I'm sorry." Fira finished the last Vehicon; looking back at Aura. She hanged her helm low; not forgiving herself to save Cliffjumper's life.

At the recent battle, Thundera looked at the scene before them. She slides down then to be push back on the wall. "You let Fira go by herself!" Thundera didn't say anything except listen what Blizzara, her old friend scream at her. "We could have figured something out until...until," Thundera spoke up, "Until Fira finishes her mission. Save Cliff and Aura." Blizzara punched Thundera, Bulkhead and Bumblebee pulled her back. "You let your closes friends get captured! Then Fira decided to go by herself to save Cliff and Aura! What leader does that?!" Thundera wiped the blood from her mouth. She stood up, "If you don't want me to lead." She looked down in sorrow; "Then so be it. Prime will be your new leader. At least, I had a good team..." Thundera climbed out, "once. So long old friend." Thundera transformed, leaving the Autobots behind her. Optimus looked at his daughter, "Blizzara Prime that was not very kind." She shrugged Bulkhead and Bumblebee servos off. "She deserved it. Thundera had no right to lead." "What makes you think Thundera was good? She made a great team, you trusted her with your life. She made sure everybody was counted for and protected." Blizzara walked away from them, pretending to be interested looking for evidence. Arcee picked up Cliff's horn. "Ratchet locate Cliffjumper's location." Ratchet checked his scanners for Autobots. "No...Cliff's life just went offline." Siren couldn't believe it, 'Cliff is dead.' "No he can't be dead."


	8. Dark Rising part 2

Thundera kept on driving, didn't know where she was going. All she care about is finding out on how to be a good leader. 'Optimus, how did you become a great leader? Every Autobot on your team trusted you and believed in you. How can I be good as you, Optimus.' Thundera turned the corner in Jasper city. In Nemesis, Aura felt like crying, but Cliff always tell her to never cry because crying for them won't bring them back. Aura turned to Fira, "You could've save Cliff." Fira didn't lift her helm. "I'm...sorry." Using Crimson and Blizzara's voice. Aura turned to her, "But..." Fira lifted her helm a bit. "but you couldn't get caught. I understand." Fira hugged Aura, telling her how sorry she is. A tear fell from Aura optics. "Aura...we must...go...now!" Fira tugged Aura, but Aura looked at Cliffjumper's body one last time. Aura whispered, "goodbye" to him before leaving. They went to the main deck, but they would stop to see Vehicons blocking their path. Ready to fire at them. "Fira I hope you have an idea because we need one...fast." Fira looked around, red optics scanning the room. She spotted something moving; her bow was taking out. The Vehicons watched the arrow stick to a button. Fira and Aura charged at them, "Remember." "Yeah Vehicons are easily distracted." They fought out of they're way out. Once outside of the deck, more Vehicons come pouring in. "Don't these Vehicons ever quit!" Fira looked behind her, spotting Soundwave. She ran, firing her flaming arrows. Soundwave dodged everyone except one. Fira fired one, then two arrows going at the side. Soundwave dodged to the right, but was hit by her arrow. He looked at his arm; feeling his wires burn and sting. Fira kicked him out of the way. "Like...a...Vehicon...Soundwave." She used her original voice at him. Soundwave saw them run to the end of the deck. Fira grabbed Aura's arm, jumping off. She transformed catching Aura and flying back to base.

Thundera parked by the school. She listening to earth music until a knock on her window interrupted her. She put out her holo-form out, rolling down the window. "Yes?" A teenager who she knew is Vincent, the school bully. "Say how would like to go on a date? And we're boyfriend and girlfriend now. So you can't say "no"." Thundera quirked an eyebrow, "Oh? But I don't know you." "I'm Vincent the school bully. Now let's go on a date." He went around her car, going to the passenger seat. But the door didn't open for him. He struggled, "Hey let me in! We're boyfriend and girlfriend!" Thundera chuckled, "Please. If I dated somebody like you, I would die before I can kiss you. Sorry Vincent but we're braking up." She sped away, leaving Vincent in the dust. Thundera didn't know where she was going again; she is thinking for a moment not realizing that she is heading to base. When she did, she almost hit Tracks pedes. She brutally stopped, transforming to her bi-pedal. "Thundera where were you? We've been looking for you." "I wanted to be not found besides I didn't mean to drop in. I'll be going now." Thundera turned to the ground-bridge control; typing any coordinates that would make sense, but something hugged her from behind. She turned her helm to see Blizzara hugging her with coolant streams on her cheek-plates. "Thundera I'm so sorry." Thundera pushed Blizzara off. "There is nothing to apologize for." She continued typing in the coordinates again. "Thundera you can't leave. Fira and Aura came back..." Thundera did not turn around. "Without Cliffjumper." Thundera lifted her helm, turning to Blizzara. "What? Cliffjumper is not with them?" "No, he dead in front Aura and Fira. Fira couldn't do anything except let him die or expose herself. What choice did she had?" Tracks finally said. Thundera felt her spark hurt, Cliffjumper was like a brother to her and Aura. Thundera felt a anger boil in her spark; her optics shone dangerously dark purple through her blue vizor. Spark of electricity came from her servos, so nothing malfunctioned yet. Thundera's right servo sparks disappeared, pulling down the switch. The green-blue swirl appeared, she went to the ground-bridge; to be stopped by Blizzara. "Where are you going? Your friends need you." Thundera passed her, entering the ground-bridge, not looking back. Blizzara went to go after her, but the ground-bridge malfunction before she could go after her. "Thundera Magnus!" Blizzara went to the ground-bridge control; trying to fix it to go after Thundera. But Ratchet & Tracks pulled her away from the controls. "NO! We have to go get her!" "Blizzara it's hopeless! Thundera made her choice, she won't be coming back! Understand! Thundera has given up her leadership to Optimus, now you have to take orders from Optimus!" Blizzara felt her powers charge, then pushed them back. Blizzara looked back at them, "We can't leave her. She took us when we were desperate. Remember Tracks, she didn't trust you because she thought you were a Decepticon." Tracks nodded solemnly, "Yes I remember." Blizzara ran out of the main room to her quarters.

Thundera fell on her knees, she got captured while the Decepticons were collecting energon. She attacked them, but felt her systems overload from high voltage. That only increased her powers, she attacked Knockout and Breakdown. Her skills paid even though more Decepticons were coming, she was knocked out by Starscream creeping up behind her. Now she is held prisoner; hurt but not injured badly. Thundera felt her helm yanked up to stare at the pure red optics that belonged to Starscream...or "Lord Starscream". "Well, well if it isn't the great femme gladiator. I see you are one hard femme to catch." Thundera didn't say anything, she spat at his face. Starscream wiped the blood energon, snarling at her. He scratched her chest; her emblem scarred. And what is worse, her tracker in her emblem is short circuit. "Your wretched femme! I should have you extinguish for that...!" Thundera smirked, "Well maybe I'll save you the trouble Screamy, since my team doesn't want me. I'll die on that dirt planet from energon loss...maybe from-" "Enough! But I have other plans in mind." She didn't like the sound of that. Soon Knockout and Breakdown walked up to her. Her optics widen behind her crack vizor; almost showing her abnormal optics. "Knockout, would you be so kind to take our prisoner to be...tested on." Thundera felt Breakdown grab her arms; she struggled in his hold. "Frag you Starscream! You know nothing will hurt me! Soundwave doesn't know what I am, I will be your worst...NIGHTMARE!!!" Electricity sparked around her, shocking Breakdown and everything around her. The ship lost control of flying; slightly falling down. Thundera broke the cuffs, throwing them at Vehicons. Her sword swooshed out, slicing Vehicons in half, or ripping their spark out from their bodies. Energon blood splatted on her armor; covering her in teal/aqua blue on her black paint. Then some bots elbow jabbed her faceplate, breaking her vizor. Thundera fell backwards; pieces of vizor around her helm. She online her optics, staring at them. Every bot was silent; staring at Thundera in shock. She got up wiping blood from the corner of her mouth. "What's wrong haven't seen an abnormal femme before?" She smirked standing up, her optics glowed brightly. There murderous in her optics; she lifted her sword up which was dripping blood. "Oh you should have never captured me. I'm not stable around people who accused me or make fun of me." She chuckled darkly, "Tell me Starscream did Soundwave ever tell you, I'm Wanted in the stockade?" She didn't hear a response which mean he didn't know. She tusked, "A shame. I was hoping you would know but you don't. So now..." Her smirked turned into a evil smile. Like a craze, insane bot that escape from an asylum. "now would be the perfect time to kill you. And after that, I'll be going after Megatron himself." Then a blast shot between them, she looked behind to see no other bot then...

"Allow me to kill you Thundera Magnus."


	9. Dark Rising part 3

Thundera staggered back, her purple optics went wide. She hasn't seen him for 2 stellar cycles; now that she has. She has never been enrage in her life; made her battle cry. She charged at him, but he would block her attacks except one. Wheeljack taught her incase this ever happens. She went to thrust her sword towards him, but instead she slid under him. She kicked his knees to bend then jump on him; having her sword against his throat. But her victory was ended when he pulled her down. He pinned her arms behind her back; "Chain her up." Thundera felt cuffs on her wrists. She looked up to meet bloody, cold, murderous red optics that seen thousands of Autobots die in his servos. Megatron, her very old friend. "Megatron, why are you doing this? The war has gone too far." Megatron scratched her symbol, seeing blood seeping out. Thundera hiss, "You think you can kill Optimus. Heh, you are wrong. Optimus as more armies now." "I have learned about them when I came onto this ship." Thundera hung her helm low, she couldn't do anything. If she couldn't save herself, then she couldn't save her friends. "What's wrong Thundera? Feeling pain?" Thundera chuckled darkly, "Pain is not the reason. I don't feel pain remember, old friend. Or have you forgotten by now? I can't feel any pain you may conflict on me. I will only rise up to face you." Megatron optics darkened. He griped her throat, lifting her up in the air. Thundera gasped, choking for air. She kicked her legs to find his weakness, but all she kicked was air. "You know, Thundera, I should have killed you for witnessing me killing an Autobot..." Thundera felt a charge in her spark-feeling the charge on her servos. "Why would your father ever let you lead a team of your own?" Thundera tried to look at him, it was futile. He was holding her in the air. She tried to speak but only make out as gasps. He dropped her, she fell on her side. She coughed, "My father...didn't let me. I chose to lead those helpless bots. I wanted to lead them, not my father letting me. He doesn't know if I'm alive or not." Thundera said dryly. Megatron laughed, "Your father is dead Thundera. He won't be here to see your mistakes like you did in the Pits of Kaon." Thundera felt the charge in her servos; the cuffs broke. Thundera punched him in the face. Surprising Megatron and every bot around her.

Megatron fell back. She landed on him, ready to punch him again but...something stopped her. Beside Megatron's helm was a piece of her vizor. She got hit on the helm, knocking her out. Thundera woke up to be in a cell. Her arms chained up, she saw her symbol scratched out. Thundera struggled in the chains; doing everything she can to break out. Nothing. She hung for what seems like hours. Then someone walked in, she didn't even look up to know who it is. A servo was in front of her, a blue vizor. Thundera's blinked her optics in confusion; lifting her helm up to see Soundwave. "What do you want Soundwave? I see my vizor, so your going to smash it." She growled. He spoke, "Answer: no. Correction: Give back vizor." Thundera never heard his voice; I don't think anybody has ever heard him spoke up. Soundwave put her vizor over her abnormal optics. Thundera jerked back, taking aback of his action. "Why are you doing this? Your a Decepticon, I'm an Autobot." "Affirmative. Vizor important to you. Creators vizor." Thundera is shocked, but that change quickly. "You aren't suppose to give me my vizor back. Decepticons have no sympathy for Autobots." Soundwave walked out of the room. Thundera scoffed, "Perfect." Many hours of being tortured, she wouldn't give up her friends hide out. Starscream zapped her again, causing her circuits to fry up. "Tell us where your Autobot base is?" Thundera snarled, "Frag you!" He had enough of this. He stabbed her stomach, hearing gasp but no scream of pain came. "Why aren't you screaming?!" Thundera smirked at him, "Because I don't feel pain." He pulled out. Megatron walked in to see energon blood dripping from her stomach. "What happened here?" Starscream looked back. "Oh Screamy your in...trouble now." She coughed, "Sorry...to- ruin your chance...to-to finish me off. But I think...I think Starscream ha-has that covered." "Get Knockout in here." Starscream comm.-linked Knockout. :Yes Starscream: "Fix Thundera up. Now." :On my way: Four minutes has past, Knockout walked in to see a puddle of blood around Thundera. She was gasping and coughing. Knockout walked towards Thundera; Breakdown came in as well. He helped Thundera sit up. Thundera opened her optics to see Knockout and Breakdown. "Go away." She whispered. "You need medical attention. Your losing too much blood." "Then I should die happily." She growled. Knockout tried to fix her wound stomach, but he needs to take care of her in his medical bay. "Breakdown carefully pick up Thundera. We're going to head back." Breakdown slowly and gently picked her up. Trying his best not to move her as much.

Thundera opened her optics, a bright light blinded her. She covered the light to see better. "Your awake. Knockout she's awake." Thundera sat up but a servo pushed her down. "Don't get up. You need to lay down and rest." The bright light turned off, she looked at Breakdown and Knockout. "Why are you...helping me?" "You needed medical attention fast." She turned her helm away from him; "You should have let me die happily." "No bot wants to die from there own wounds." Breakdown said. Thundera notice her vizor wasn't covering her optics. "Where is-" "Your vizor is fine and in perfect condition." Knockout pointed to the blue vizor next to Breakdown. 'How did I not see that?' Knockout checked her vitals signs and her blood pumping back in to her veins perfectly. "You should be fine for a few weeks or so." Thundera stared at him, "Few weeks?! I can't stay here on this ship that is filled with Decepticons." "I'm sorry Thundera but your wound was greater than I expected to be." 'Did he...apologize? He actually apologize? To me?' "Thundera what happened?" Breakdown asked. Thundera shook her helm, "I wasn't giving Starscream where my friends are. I told him 'frag you Starscream' then he stabbed my stomach. It didn't hurt or anything. Then Megatron came in, commanded Starscream to contact you to fix me. They unchained me and left me to die in my own blood." Breakdown sighed, he put a servo on her shoulder, "Thundera..." Knockout knew what Breakdown is going to say. "...we had no idea about your optics or your past. We didn't know about it. Knockout was looking through your profile to see when was your last medical exam until he found you and Megatron fighting in the Pits of Kaon." "We had no idea you were a gladiator until now. We feel...sorry for what you went through. Killing a bot, going to the stockade, escaping and now the war. It must have been hard." Thundera chuckled, "It wasn't hard. It is more like a game to me."

In Autobot base, nobody has seen Thundera for days now. Blizzara is feeling guilty for yelling at her; she couldn't take back her words. Tracks tried to talk to Blizzara but all he got is a death glare from her. Ratchet would threaten her to get checked, all she did is freeze his equipment. Fira had to warm them up for the ice to melt. Blizzara had enough of standing around, sulking while guilt is eating her alive. She waited 'till is nighttime then zoom out of base to rescue Thundera herself. Hours later, Blizzara detected Decepticons dead ahead. She pushed the gas pedal going faster. She transform, hid behind boulders to not be seen. 'The lift to Nemesis? All I have to do is rescue Thundera and come back home. Simple.' Blizzara quietly passed the Vehicons then made her way to the top. She almost got seen by Starscream. She slipped in the cracks, crawling to what should be leading to med-bay. Then she heard voices up ahead or behind her. She couldn't tell. She looked up to see Breakdown and Knockout talking. "...do you think she will be ok?" "Who knows. After Starscream stabbed her, she might lost the ability to transform. I have to run some diagnoses to see if she can transform..." "But?" "But if she doesn't then she can't go out on the road to enjoy freedom. She will have to stay inside her base until there is a way for her transforming seams to heal." Blizzara followed them to the med-bay doors. "KO, BD where are you guy's?" Blizz knew that voice. 'Thundera!' She climbed out, passing the two Decepticons, she saw knocked a bot down. Knockout and Breakdown ran in, "Thundera are you...?" Thundera opened her optics to see Blizzara. "Blizz? What are you doing here?" Knockout helped Thundera up, "Don't touch her!" Blizzara growled. "Blizzara what are you doing here! Answer soldier!" Thundera bellowed. Blizzara got up, hugging Thundera in a tight embrace. "Everybody is wondering what happen to you. Come on let's go." Blizzara felt Thundera's servo slip from hers. "I can't go." Blizzara looked at the two Decepticons. "Did they erased your processor?" "No, I can't because I'm injured. I have to stay here until I am healed perfectly. I'm sorry Blizzara but you must go now." "But-" "That is an order soldier!" Thundera turned back to the berth. Laying down to rest for a bit. Breakdown heard somebody coming, he grabbed Blizzara to hide her. Blizzara was about to protest until he covered her mouth. "Quiet, hide here." Breakdown pushed her in. "Stay there until I come to give you the clear." He locked the door, preventing her from escaping and blowing her cover.

After about 20 minutes or so; she heard the doors unlocked. Breakdown gave her the clear to walk out. Thundera was sitting up, holding her stomach. "Knockout there has to be something I can do. I can't just sit here and do nothing. I have to get back to my base; with my friends." Knockout sighed, "I wish I can give you the clear but you know we medics; we can't let you go until your wounds are healed perfectly." "Then I'll sneak out." Knockout shook his helm, "Well..." "Well what?" "There is another way for you to get off." "Then we must hurry because I know Blizzara is waiting for me to get back home." Knockout thought for a second, trying figure out how to pass the Vehicons, Starscream, Soundwave, and Megatron from seeing them escaping. "Like you said, your going to sneak out. We'll help you on that." Thundera smiled, "Thanks KO. What about you BD?" Breakdown crossed his arms. "I'm in. Blizzara your gonna help us." Blizzara didn't like that. "With what?" "You can freeze bots right?" "Yeah but not that long. I haven't done my powers for day's not since you left." "Blizzara, you must do it in order for us to escape." "Alright. I'll do it." When night hit, Breakdown helped Thundera through the hallway. Quietly running in the halls; Blizzara froze the bots in place before they can even sound the alarm. When they made it to the lift. Breakdown made sure Thundera walked fine on her own. "Thanks you guys. Oh this is between you and me. Nobody knows about this. If they do, well, so long to you two." Knockout scoffed, "That's reassuring." Thundera felt a data pad slip in her servo. "When you get to your base read it alone." Knockout said quickly. Once the lift is running, they jumped off. She transformed slowly, hearing her seams groan and creak. They sped away from the lift; leaving no glances back, well maybe Thundera did look back at her mirror. 'They are fun but I hope they don't get in trouble.' Thundera liked them, they didn't hurt her like she thought they would. They treated her like all medics do. Not by force, they actually care about her.

Both femmes got back to base; doing their best to quietly transform. Then two figures walked in to see Blizzara and Thundera. "Blizzara Prime where have you been?" Blizzara froze. "Scrap." "Thundera what happened?" Ratchet pulled Thundera gently to the med-bay. "I got stabbed..." Optimus turned his attention to his daughter. "Blizzara Prime. Where have you been?" She sighed, "I went to go save Thundera. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. I almost got seen, I saw Knockout and Breakdown heading to the med-bay. I saw Thundera, but we couldn't leave. Even Knockout and Breakdown were willing to help us escape. When we did, we made sure to give the Decepticons a slip so they wouldn't follow us." Prime gave a disappointed look, his optics shown anger. "Go to your quarters. Now." Blizzara didn't waste time, she knew breaking one of her fathers rule will be punishment. Prime turned back to Thundera and Ratchet. "Thundera-" "You don't have tell me. I know, I shouldn't have face those cons, shouldn't let them caught me, shouldn't just be happy to be alive. I wanted to be dead at the spot...but I didn't." Ratchet ran a scan over her covered stomach. "Knockout and Breakdown patched you up perfectly. Your vital signs are looking good but I'm afraid you can't transform-" "Yeah, yeah I know. Knockout said that to me already." Thundera got off the berth, heading to her quarters. 'Once I'm healed, I'm gone. No more leader for me, no bot wants a leader for a femme. It's just-' Thundera felt a servo on her shoulder; breaking her trance of thought. "Thundera you did a good job leading your friends to survive. Remember, leaders makes hard choices but there is always another way around it. You just have to find it. Thundera don't think for yourself as bad leader; some leaders are new and need some time to know what to do." "I'll keep that in mind." Once Thundera got to her quarters, she lay down slowly. She felt sleep took her; dreaming nothing but black, empty space.


	10. Dark rising part 4

For months, Thundera couldn't do anything due to her conditions. Blizzara would stay with her but Thundera didn't need company from her team. Thundera felt useless for not helping. Her powers didn't help much except shock her. She growled, "Why did I have to get hurt?!" She let her anger out, electricity flying everywhere. She felt pain in her stomach, dropping to her knees. Thundera wanted to transform but if she did, Ratchet would have her aft for transforming to soon. "Frag this." She transformed, hearing metals & gears groaning. Thunder scoffed, "Sorry Ratch but I can't come back to base. Not for what I did. I'm sorry." Thundera drove away, leaving base behind her. Days turned to weeks, nobody knows where Thundera went. Ratchet scanned the world for Thundera's signature but there was indicate of where she could be. Blizzara felt guilt eating her alive. "This is my fault." Crimsonblade spoke up, "How is it your fault?" "Because I told her she isn't fit to be a leader. I said 'sorry' but that isn't enough for the damage I did." Tracks sighed, Thundera's team was in the main room. "Look Blizz it's not your fault. Thundera is new to being a leader, we have to give her a chance." "But she's gone Tracks! You think trust will bring her back!" Blizzara yelled. Fira shook her head, "No...trust is...something that Thundera...needs." Siren turned her helm towards the commotion. "Why is it your fault exactly? What did you do for Thundera to leave? How can this be your fault when you weren't there to stop Thundera for leaving the second time?" Blizzara felt tears burning her optics, "Because I told her, she wasn't a leader at all. The fight probably made her leave for what I said & what she done. For the last one is...is..." Siren sighed, "Blizzara Prime your fight with Thundera has nothing to do with her leaving the base. You know Thundera needs some time to think besides she will come back. Not now but in time she will. We just need faith in her, if we search for her she won't come to us. That will only push her away from us. She's like a deer, give her time to come to us." Blizzara let out a long sigh, "I hope your right Siren. I need to be alone for a bit." Siren blocked her, "Blizzara think what Thundera has to do. When she thinks a safe route to take you know she would go for fighting tactics. Be her in her pedes as humans would say. Feel what she feels then you know what is truly wrong with her." Blizzara nodded, "I'll think about that. Thank you Siren." Diva walked in to Blizzara heading to the cliff. "Did I miss something?" "Just that Blizzara thinks it's her fault...still." Tracks sighed. "Well tell her ta get down here. I found something in our team leaders room." Crimsonblade offered to go get Blizzara. She went to the elevator, reaching the cliff to see Blizzara sitting on the edge. "Blizz, Diva found something in Thundera's room." Blizzara shot up, walking faster to her. "Really?" Crimsonblade nodded, "Yeah." They went down to the main room. "What took ya so long?" Diva asked. "It hasn't been that long." Blizzara said. Ratchet accessed Thundera's USB to see a video which is a hologram video. Thundera's hologram standing in the middle of the room.

"I am sorry that I left you all. But I have made un-wisely decision to this team. I left not because of the fight...Blizzara, I forgive you. I can tell there was guilt in your optics. I don't want to see that when I come back so please...do not blame yourself for what you said. I don't know when I will come back; somewhere on this planet I will leave clues of my where-about not showing where I will hide from the Decepticons. I hope Optimus knows that Megatron is back, and has dark energon with him. If he doesn't tell him right away." Thundera's figure looked around the room, looking like she is there seeing her team like old times. Thundera took her vizor off, showing off her abnormal optics. "I hope I don't frighten you with my optics but my story is tragic. Only Fira knows about it and...I know her sire is. But I can not tell you who he is. You have to find him yourself, I know your sire would be very proud of you for what you can do." Then her figure turned to Blizzara. "Blizzara...your words could never hurt me. Those words were like whispers to me. I have thought about giving up my leadership to you. Even though you think a leader is easy which is harder than it looks. Blizzara our fight meant nothing to me. You are my friend, Blizzara. I left because I need to find a way to be a good leader to help my team through dangerous tides against the Decepticons. My team," Thundera put her vizor back on; smiling at her team. Her first smile she gave to her team was weird and yet cute. "I have reached the limit of this USB space. Have faith and I will return soon."

Soon Thundera's hologram faded, leaving everybody in silence. Ratchet ejected the USB then gave it to Blizzara. Blizzara looked at him, seeing a smile on his faceplate was rare. Blizzara gave him her smile. "Blizzara you...keep this safe." "I will." Blizzara tucked the USB in her compartment; making sure it doesn't fall out. Fira walked out of the room, trying to decipher what Thundera meant by, But I can not tell you who he is. You have to find him yourself . Fira shook her helm, growling of what Thundera meant by her word. She entered her quarters, walking over to the computer and started finding clues of what her sire still looked like. She let out low growl, Thundera your such a glitch! If I had my voice again, I would threaten you what you are talking about. Fira punched the wall to her side. She knew her temper went off so she took deep breaths and slowly put her arm down. Then her digits hit the screens, typing her log.

Fira's log:

Weeks ago have taking a toll on the team. Blizzara was blaming herself for what she did. Even the team tried to confront her that is wasn't her fault. When Thundera came back, I was...happy to have our leader back but...but something wasn't right with her. She seemed distant and more aggressive to us than facing a Decepticon. I don't know what happened to her on Nemesis but I was happy to have her back to the team again. Thundera...

Fira's digits stopped, thinking what next to type. She never been stuck on anything like this. She touched the keys again.

Thundera is a good, old friend even though she has a terrible past. I still be her friend until I can no longer malfunction. She would never hurt anybody. When that bot tried to hurt a femme, she came to the rescue but she was taken for killing a bot. Ever since then, I stood by her side. Leaving her would break her sanity and I don't want her to lose her sanity. Just today, Diva found a USB that was in Thundera's quarter. Ratchet plugged in the USB and holographic Thundera appeared in the middle of the room. She took off her vizor, showing her purple optics which Blizzara and I are the only ones know about her abnormal optics. She spoke to the team then told me, my sire is proud of me but I would have him still. Then her hologram turned to Blizzara Prime; telling it wasn't her fault that she left. It was her decision to leave not the fight. Thundera knew Blizzara was grief unlike me she cheered her up a bit. When the transmission ended, Ratchet gave the USB to Blizzara to have a piece of Thundera with her. Which Blizzara accepted none of the less, the team would need time to heal. And we all faith in Thundera since the day she took them under her wings as humans would say. I wish I knew what Thundera's riddle is so I can see who my sire is but until then. I have other matters to deal with. Until...then.

Five years has past too quickly for Thundera's demise. She stayed in Germany, blending in her surroundings. She downloaded a German accent for people that lived in Germany do not get suspicious by her voice. She drove down the roads, empty roads which was perfect to see the forest alive and beautiful. Just then a signature came on her scanner. "Finally!" She sharply turned to the direction of where the signature is coming from. 'Somezhing isn't right.' Heading deeper into the forest where the trees are dense and gave little lighting for the sun to shine through. She transformed, blending in the shadows very well. Her purple optics behind the red vizor scanned the area to see if it's clear. Before she came to Germany, she change her vizors color to be red to scare away humans that come too close to her. When the coast-is-clear, she stepped out of her hiding carefully, not wanting her enemy to know she is here. Then something came at her like full on force. "Stay where you are Decepti-creep!" She knew that voice, 'Bulkhead?' "Slowly turn around." Thundera chuckled, "Ach, Bulkhead haff you forgotten who I am already?" "How do you know my name?" "Because I am Zhundera. Zhe teams leader vith Blizzara, Fira, Diva, Crimsonblade, Tracks, Aura, und Greenlight." Bulkhead stood there, shocked that Thundera looks and sounds different since five years ago. "What are you doing here? And what happened to your vizor?" "Ach, I live here now. Und I change mein own vizor to be red, ja?" "What happened to your voice?" "Oh zhat! I had to change it bevor zhe humans find out about me." "Can you change it back?" Thundera shook her helm, "I'm afraid not. I lost it vhen zhe Decepticons took it avay from me!" She growled, "Es tut meir lied. But one question, vhat are you doing here, herr Bulkhead?" "Scouting for energon. And what does that mean?" "Es tut meir lied means "I'm sorry"." Bulkhead saw a missile heading towards them. "Get down!" Bulkhead pushed Thundera down. "Vhat in Primus is vrong vith you?!" Then an explosion hit where they were at. Thundera covered her face, preventing debris getting into her mouth. "Bulkhead why did you jump out of the way?" A bot asked. Bulkhead got up, staring at his enemy, Breakdown. Thundera got up, looking at...Breakdown! "Stop!" Both bots looked at her. "Thundera get out of here!" "Nein! I told you bevor zhat Breakdown vas zhe one zhat saved me!" Bulkhead stayed silent. "Thundera? But I thought-" "Breakdown vhat are you doing here?" "Scouting for energon like Bulkhead." "Es tut meir lied." She said then shocked Breakdown, putting his HUD into a temporarily stasis lock. "Go now. I vill handle every zhing here." Bulkhead contacted his base, "Yeah I have. Open the ground-bridge." Thundera stared at him in anger. "I von't go vith you herr Bulkhead. Zhe team is better off vith out me." Thundera went to walk away until Bulkhead grabbed her arm. "Your team is desperate without you. Blizzara has left to go to find you but Optimus had sustain her." Thundera pulled her arm free, "Zhey should be safe vith out me. Do you zhink I like zhe choice zhat I made? I had no choice but to leave." "But why leave?!" "Because I am not a leader!!!" Sparks flied out, lashing out on trees, ground and rocks. Bulkhead shook his helm, "You are a great leader. Your team has been talking about your leadership none stop for five years now. They say your the best, and are happy that you took them in when they were desperate to live. Thundera you are a great leader...you have to realize that your team would never talk things about you." Thundera moved her helm to side, debating if she should go with him or not. 'If I go, Decepticons vill be after zhem like zhe last time. If I don't go, zhe Decepticon vill be after me.' Thundera looked back at Bulkhead, she missed her team but she can not risk them being captured. Thundera gave a sad smile, "Es tut meir lied, Bulkhead." The ground-bridge opened behind Bulkhead. Thundera pushed towards the ground-bridge; seeing him disappear into the swirl of blue-green portal.


	11. A deal?

Bulkhead fell on his back. Fira walked over to him fast, helping him up. "What...happened?" "I found...Thundera." Fira became sad, his tone didn't seem happy. "She can't come back. Thundera pushed me into the ground-bridge. I don't think she will come back today." Fira nodded, "Give her...time. She...has been...lost...for...a while...now." Bulkhead smiled, "If you say so. But she didn't seem lost this time. It looked like she wanted to come back but instead declining, she pushed me into the ground-bridge." Fira gave a static sigh, "Don't...worry. She...will...come back." "I hope your right." Meanwhile, Thundera ditched Breakdown. She drove away from the scene, getting out of their as fast as possible. "Ach Bulkhead I'm not ready to go back, not yet. Zhere is some business I need to handle." She stopped at an abandon warehouse, her temporarily base. She transformed, scanning the area to see no humans or Decepticons in sight. She opened the warehouse until slender tentacle attached her stomach. Thundera didn't have time to attack the intruder then got shocked from a high voltage behind her. She screamed, trying her to consume the electricity but there was too much electricity soon her body hit the ground with CRASH! She tried to see her intruders until her unconsciousness captured her mind into a pitch, empty, blackness vast. "Is this the femme Soundwave?" A smooth, cruel voice asked. A purple mech emerged from the shadows; Soundwave gave a nod to his comrade. Soundwave opened the ground-bridge, both mechs picked Thundera up and carrying her to their ship. Thundera woke up, feeling dazed and disorientated. She tried to move her arms but they didn't budge. She looked up quickly to see her arms chained up; she was dangling from the ground about a foot or so. Thundera struggled in the restrains but the chains shocked her. She winced as the electricity was hitting every system in her. Even though she can't feel pain on the outer armor but the inner armor is sensitive. She stopped struggling, seeing as the electricity died down. The doors slid open, she took a glance to the doors to see a red mech. 'Knockout.' "Good morning. Did you have a nice sleep?" Thundera growled, "Vhat do you vant Knockout?!" Knockout smirked, "Well someone change their voice and appearance." Thundera swung her legs, kicking him away from her. He staggered back, seeing a large scratch on his paint job. "How dare you?! I just buff my finish!" Thundera chuckled, "Zhen you shouldn't be standing zhere. Vhere is Megatron anyvay?" "Big M will be right with you shortly." Knockout growled, leaving the black femme to her thoughts. 'Knockout you are such a drama queen as humans vould say.' Thundera sent her own electric powers to shut down the ship or something to help her out. The doors slid open again, heavy steps were walking towards her. "Vell it isn't Megatron. Vhat do you vant?" He grabbed her neck cable, lifting her higher into the air. Thundera stared a bot, it wasn't Megatron but a new recruit. He began to choke her. "Huh...ah...geh...let...go!" She lifted her legs, kicking him in the abdomen but that had no effect.

His grip tighten around her neck. 'Alright zhen let's take it up a notch.' She hooked her right leg around his neck, sending electricity towards him. He tighten his grip even more, his victim couldn't do anything except gasp and choke for air. Then his chest was blown open, his grip didn't lessen instead he fell backwards. His servos pulled Thundera down with him; the chains buckled onto Thundera arms. She can feel the wires, skin and armor trying to be torn apart. Then someone cut the chains, letting Thundera crashed into the bot arms. She pushed them away, moving her shoulders to let the pain go away. She looked at her savior. "Megatron vhy did you save me?" "I need you alive not dead. Besides I was going to have a proposition for you." Thundera walked around him, "Nein." Megatron blasted the door way. Thundera stopped, pulling her sword out. "I vill not hesitate to hurt you, herr Megatron." Megatron smirked, swish his sword out from under his cannon. "Will see about that Thundera Magnus." The charged at each other, swords clashing like a thunder. Thundera pushed Megatron away from her. Her sword came to life with red electricity covering the sword from base to tip of the sword. "Now zhen let zhe real fun begin." She jumped towards him, lifting her sword in the air to cut him until he moved to the side. He hit her back, sending to flying to the wall. She slumped to the ground, feeling light headed. "This deal about getting revenge on the Autobots." Thundera never hurt her team unless..."You vant me to join your ranks?" Megatron smirked, "If you want revenge on your Autobot friends if you can call them that." Thundera thought of a plan, 'If I join him I vould never see mein team again. But if I double-cross him zhen I can go back to mein team.' "What's it going to be Thundera? Join me and have your revenge, if not then I won't mind killing Ultra Magnus' daughter broadcast across the galaxy." Thundera got up, lifting her helm to stare at him. "Fine I'll join your ranks. If it means getting revenge on mein team." 'I haff to play zhis right or else zhey vill know my intentions.' "Und vhat revenge does zhis haff to be any vay?" Megatron turned away from her, " You want to know why." Thundera followed, "Ja." "Then follow me to the main deck and I will show you." And she did, following him to see many Decepticons on board. "Lord Megatron vhy is zhis revenge so important to you zhan me?" Megatron knew Thundera is not dumb to know what his intentions are but she will never know about her teams secret. "This." Thundera looked at the screen, her mouth plate opened to an 'O'. Her teams data files, skills, careers everything. "Vhy do you haff mein teams files?!" Thundera turned to him, anger taking her processor. "That's not the half of it. Look closer." Thundera turned helm to see her data files with bold captions "DECEASED" on her file. "N-no. It can't be." Thundera backed away, her data files said deceased but she's alive. Her father will think she's gone. Thundera felt her spark braking in two. 'Who did zhis?' Thundera looked at Megatron, smirking at her. "Vhat kind of revenge is it?" "A revenge is one bot you hate the most." The screen displayed... "Nein! I von't do it! I von't kill her!" "What other choice do you have? Kill or be killed?" Thundera never in her life had to make a difficult choice in her life. Thundera looked at the screen, weighing her choices. She clenched her servos, letting out grief and dread. "I vill do it." Megatron smirked, knowing he has her.

On that very same day, Thundera drove around with Megatron above her. 'I can't do zhis. I can't! Mein team vill zhink I am a Decepticon. I haff to warn zhem before it is too late.' Thundera sent a code that her team use to do when they would be stuck on an abandon ship or scavenging energon. At Autobot base, Siren was checking files for she had nothing to do. Until a message came on her screen. Siren looked at then discard it, but went back again. Looking at it one more time; the message repeated over and over again. She knew this coded message, "Thundera?!" She contacted every body to the main room. "Siren what's going on?" Crimsonblade asked. "Yeah, it sounded like ya got spooked." Diva said. Everybody talked to her at the same time. "Everybody be quiet!" They did, looking at Siren for answers. "Look at the coded message." She pulled it up, letting the message play. Fira backed up, knocking over some of Siren's tools. "Fira you know it as well as I do. This is Thundera." Greenlight chirped in happiness. Diva calmed her down, "Light calm yourself." Prime's team looked at them, "What does it say?" Arcee asked. Siren looked at the screen, "It says 'Don't leave. Danger ahead. Must keep Crimson safe.' That is pretty much it. It just keeps repeating itself over and over." Everybody looked at Crimsonblade. She looked at them, "What?" "Thundera's message is a warning. She wants you safe." Crimson looked at them, sighing in defeat. "I have a confession to make." Crimson walked to the computer, typing to bring up Thundera's file. Every body looked at her file, seeing the bolded word 'Deceased'. "Crimson why would you do that to Thundera?!" Crimson looked at them with anger. "Why. WHY?! Because Megatron was after her! I had to put her deceased in order to save her from the Lord of Decepticons!" Everybody was shocked, most were angry at her. "Crimson...she's your leader." Crimson closed her optics, "I did what I had to do. Her father, Ultra Magnus, send me to her team so I can make sure Megatron doesn't capture her. And now...he has her. I was too late to keep her safe. Her, Fira and Blizzara's powers are unimaginable. If he has three of you..." Fira shook her helm, "We all perish." Crimson nodded then she remembered one bot is missing. "Where's Blizzara?" Aura spoke up, "She's on top of the base." Crimson and Siren walked to the elevator; going to tell Blizzara. But the lift showed Blizzara, having her guns out. "I know what is going on. I was hoping this day never come, and now...it has. Fira you know what to do." Fira nodded, taking her swords out. "Wait! You know about this?" Crimson said. Blizzara looked at her, "Of course I did. I also know you changed her file. I kept my mouth shut for Thundera's safety." Crimson looked away, now everybody is staring at them. "Optimus should come back from patrol then we can tell him everything." Blizzara chuckled, "Actually he already knows. He knew this day would come. My father comm.-linked me to meet him there. Also he wants Fira as well. So...what are we waiting for?" Blizzara walked to the doors with Fira behind her. "You can't just-" "Look this our fight. We can't let any body else be part of this. This is what we have to do." Fira nodded, smiling at them to give them reassuring that they will be alright. Blizzara smiled for the first time; she has never smiled not since Thundera left base. "Remember my father saying, 'One shall stand'." Fira smirked. "'And one shall fall'."


	12. Betrayal Fight

Thundera waited for her "friends" to come to their trap. "Lord Megatron, zhis is taking too long." Megatron didn't respond to her. "Lord Megatron, I am not questioning your strategy if zhat is vhat you are zhinking of. Zhey know ve are here, if I know mein friends zhey vill know zhis is a trap." "Follow me." Megatron walked to the mountain. Thundera looked at him, "Vhat is it?" Megatron grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the side of mountain. "Thundera Magnus you didn't see my plan, did you?" Thundera stared at him, "Vh-vhat?!" "I know your plan Thundera. Your going to betray me. When your friends come here, I will make sure they see you die." Thundera struggled to get out of his hold but his blade said otherwise. "I want your team to see you suffer." He punched her stomach. She cringed from every punch he gave her. Thundera shocked him away. Thundera wiped the blood from her mouth, "You vill never touch zhem. If you do, I vill kill you as painfully as pozzible." Thundera charged at him, jumping up in the air. Swishing her blade out then tried to slice him but Megatron moved; twisting around to aim at her back. Thundera kicked his back before he could touch her. Thundera pulled out one of her prototype gun. And started firing at Megatron, running away from him. Megatron yelled, "MAGNUS!!!" He transformed, flying after her. Thundera transformed as well, driving away from him. She tried to contact her friends. 'Come on! I'm in trouble, freund!' Thundera screeched to a stop, transforming to ram into somebody. They rolled back from the other two. "Fira! And...Thundera?! Thundera!" Thundera sat up, rubbing her helm. She opened her mouth to yell but stopped to see Fira. "Fira? It is gut to see you again." Fira smiled, hugging Thundera for the first time in five years. Thundera stiffened, then hesitantly wrapped her arms around her friend. Blizzara kneeled down and hugged Thundera too. Thundera felt tears prickling in her optics. "Es...es tut meir lied. Es tut meir lied!" Her tears spilled from her optics. "Where...have...you...been?" Fira asked. Thundera felt her spark braking. "I vas in Germany. I could not go back because of vhat I have done. I let mein team get captured by Decepticons, und I did not vant zhat." Blizzara looked at Thundera, 'She's different from five years ago. I wish you would stay with us so I can apologize to you but I can't. A five year apology will never change.' Blizzara got up, along with Fira and Thundera. Thundera realized that she is being chased by Megatron. "You must go now." Thundera looked around, to find him. "What? We came here to save you." "You are not safe here. Go no-" Megatron shot Thundera from behind. Thundera flown forward, landing on her stomach. Fira, Blizzara and Optimus looked at Megatron who laughed. Fira transformed, flying after Megatron. Blizzara took her gun out, running towards Megatron under him. Optimus pulled his daughter back, "Stay with Thundera. Fira and I will go after Megatron." Blizzara nodded, "Sire?" Optimus hummed. "Make sure Megatron is injured." Then ran to Thundera who was trying to get up. "Thundera don't get up." Thundera chuckled, "You can't stop zhis, Blizzara. Megatron vant me zhen he's going to have me." Thundera stood up, taking her red vizor off and giving them to Blizzara. "I'm going to make sure, he is dead..." she let out a sigh, "for gut." Thundera took her whip out, another of her prototypes. She started to run then took out a mod; and put it over her chest plates. Feeling her armor change. Thundera jumped up, starting her jet pack. Blizzara tried to grab her pede but wasn't fast enough to stop her. Blizzara contacted her sire and Fira. "Thundera went...crazy again. Fira your going have to distract Thundera while I sneak up on her to cool her down." :Sounds...like...a plan...to...me: :Are you certain, my child?: "What choice do we have?" Thundera saw Megatron. "Herr Megatron!" Megatron flied towards Thundera. She barrel roll around him, whipping his wing around and swinging him around.

Megatron transformed, grabbing to let her fall first. Thundera kicked him, switching places to let him fall first but he cut her chest. Thundera felt the blade barely scratch her spark; giving her a terrified state which that gave Megatron his chance to let Thundera land first on the ground. The impact cracked her armor, her mod short circuiting and her helm hit the ground hard. The impact looked like a meteor hit the ground making a crater. Thundera looked up, seeing Megatron above her with his blade out. "Now Magnus, any last words?" Thundera smirked, "J-ja. I do...I vished...everyzhing v-vould go back like...like it use to. V-vhen ve vere...freunds." Megatron growled then chuckled but his chuckled turned laugh. "Thundera you know that will never happen." Thundera chuckled, "I guess so but zhat doesn't mean I could dream. I am glad to live zhis long to see who vill murder me und now...I-" She coughed up blood. The site is terrible, her body lying in her own blood, her armor cracked in different places. It was just unbearable to look, but that didn't stop Fira to sneak up on Megatron. Megatron laughed, stepping on her chest to hear her gasp. "If you feel pain, you would be screaming in agony. How about this?" He stepped harder which a piece of her armor touched her spark. She screamed. "There's that scream." The harder he step, the more pain she can feel in her spark. Then the armor pierced her spark, she screamed louder. Megatron laughed then a blue flash blinded him, letting him stagger away from Thundera. Fira flied down, transforming and punch him in the face. He went flying, skidded to a stop on his back. Fira and Blizzara helped Thundera up. Which she pushed them back, "I can't...live much longer. You must leave zhis place now...I can not afford to lose mein freunds especially you." "We don't care, your dying Thundera." "Let...us...help." Thundera smiled, "Es tut meir lied." She punched Fira then spin around to hit Blizzara in the back of the helm. 'Sawry but zhis is my fight not yours.' Thundera crawled out, clenching her chest to somewhat stop the bleeding. Thundera fell on her knees, coughing the blood out. She felt tears fall from her optics. 'Sire if you can see me like zhis...heh you vould be angry of vhat Megatron has done to me. I guess I'll join mein mutter soon, very soon.' Thundera lifted her helm to see the world getting blurry then focus. She got up, seeing Megatron on top of Optimus. She limped over there, hurrying to save Optimus. Megatron laughed, telling his story of foreseeing his destiny to kill Prime. Thundera fell over, she couldn't make it. Not in her state. Megatron sliced down, piercing their spark chamber. They spat blood on to the blade, feeling their life slip away. Megatron said, "At least your sire can see you die from my blade. I can now not worry about the burden anymore." Megatron went further in, hearing them scream. "I accomplish one of my goals now you can't do anything about it because..." Megatron pulled his sword out, to have his cannon in front of them. "Because now your dead." He aim it at their chest to which their chest exploded behind them.


	13. Sacrifice

Blizzara and Fira got up, looking around to find Thundera laying on the ground. Optimus saw one of Thundera's team fell to the ground; dying slowly. "NO!" Thundera lifted her helm up, seeing..."Nein...nein! Aura!" Aura optics were fading in and out. Thundera couldn't believe it, she led her team get murdered by Megatron. The one bot that murdered every single Autobot that came across him. Thundera clenched the dirt, clawing at it. 'Nein, I...can't let Aura die! I can't!' Thundera stood up, clenching her bleeding chest. She took her sword out, helping her stand up right. "Herr Aura don't...die not yet. I von't let you die." Thundera limped towards Megatron; seeing that she is getting faster and faster. Thundera kicked Megatron off of Optimus. "Herr Megatron you killed everybody zhat I love. You killed mein team, now zhis is your last fight." Thundera said between gasp. Megatron laughed, "You are no condition to fight. And you have nobody to save you." "Wrong." Optimus stood beside her, "She has everybody to save her. Thundera, I will fight for you." "Nein. He is mine. I know I am no condition to fight but Aura is...murdered," Thundera optics glowed brighter than they ever could. "I von't let you get away vith it!" Thundera charged at him, feeling a new source in her. Megatron blocked her blow after blow after blow. Thundera then swiftly kicked him in the face. Megatron flew back, hitting the volcano behind him. Thundera smiled, then collapsed to the ground. Ratchet and Siren ran to Thundera's side; helping her up. "She's bleeding too much. There isn't enough time to save her." Fira and Blizzara saw Thundera's spark dimming lower and lower. Blizzara clenched her fists, "No she won't. Fira remember that dangerous power that Thundera forbids us to do." Fira mouth fell open. "I know but what choice do we have." Fira nod, they kneel next to Thundera's body. "Rea-" "Blizz we have to move Thundera and Aura from this place." "Siren is right, the Dark Energon is draining their life source." Optimus carefully picked up Thundera. "H-hey easy t-there big guy." Thundera said. Fira ran back to Aura's lifeless body. Megatron shook his helm, looking up to see the Autobots escaping. I' will let them go for now.' Thundera opened her optics to see humans. "Heh s-since when did...children tag along?" "A year ago." Diva said. They lay Thundera and Aura on the medical berth. Fira and Blizzara stood next to Thundera's left side. Blizzara and Fira lifted there servos towards her exposed, crack chest. "N-nein. Don't do zhis." "Thundera if Ratchet and Siren can't fix you then what will Ultra Magnus hears that you are gone." Thundera sighed, knowing that they chose this. Her opinion won't change their processors. "Do it." They got ready, letting their powers pour out of their servos and into Thundera's damage body. Thundera felt sleepy, "I...can't stay...avake." She passed out. "TM!" "Don't!" Blizzara yelled. "You'll...get...hurt." Thundera woke up instantly, screaming in agony. Blizzara and Fira couldn't stop, this will heal her but their energy will be gone. Thundera gripped the berth, tears swelling in her optics. "Stop! B-bitte!" Thundera thrashed around, Bulkhead hold her legs down and Ratchet hold her arms down.

Fira couldn't stand up anymore. "Fira we have to keep going." Fira shook her helm, "I...can't." Fira passed out. Bumblebee caught Fira before she could hit the ground. Blizzara continued healing Thundera, who stopped thrashing only panting heavily. Blizzara was hit with a large amount of power that shot through her; she fell backwards. Bulkhead and Ratchet relaxed for a bit. Thundera woke up to see Fira and Blizzara passed out; "Vhat happened?" Bulkhead sighed, "You ok? You got healed by Blizzara and Fira." Thundera growled, "I told zhem it is dangerous. Do zhey listen? Nein." "You knew about their healing powers?" "Of course I did. Zhere vas a history about bots who has zhis kind of powers. But zhey all vere gone, now me, Fira und Blizzara are zhe only ones zhat have zhese powers." Optimus spoke up, "Yes I have read this in the archives." "Zhat is vhere I got zhem from...from..." Thundera looked over at Aura, she got up, walking over to Aura's lifeless spark. Thundera's tears fell from her faceplate, "Aura...nein. Nein! Megatron zahlt für das was er getan hat!" Thundera knew getting angry won't solve any problems. "TM will you be alright?" Diva asked. Thundera felt a small servo hold her fist. She looked down to see Greenlight; sighing out heavily. She picked up Greenlight, holding her in Thundera arms. "Ja I'll be fine. Don't vorry about me. I'll be okay." Hours past, Blizzara and Fira woke up before Thundera did...or so they thought. Everybody's conversation stopped. "Blizzara! Fira! Your avake! Everybody zhey're avake now!" Thundera ran over to them, hugging them both. "Danke, I shouldn't have done zhat. You know zhat is dangerous to do. Vhat do you have to say for yourself?" Blizzara and Fira looked at each other then looked at Thundera then back at each other. They tackled her to the ground, relieved to have Thundera back. "Thundera we thought we didn't save in time." Thundera rolled her optics, "Zhen you should have use it on Aura. It vould of save her life, for a little bit until we say "auf wiedersehen" or good-bye to her at least." Blizzara and Fira knew the choice but Aura was gone before they could do anything. "If we had more time then yeah but we didn't. Her spark went away, we couldn't do anything and we won't lose our leader." Blizzara said. They got up, which Thundera face didn't shown a happy one. She sighed, "Follow me." Thundera led them to the lift, heading up there to see another grave. Blizzara and Fira knew who the second grave is, Aura. Both femmes walked over to Aura's grave. "I'm sorry Aura." "We...had a...hard...decision to...make." Thundera hugged them both, "It vasn't your fault, you know. She made her choice to sacrifice herself to save all of us. Aura knows zhe consequences to zhis war und she chose it. We vill never forget her sacrifice, Ja?" "Yeah." Fira nodded. "Gut. Now come on, zhe team is waiting for us." Three femmes went to the lift and descended down to base. Miko bounced where she was at. "Hey Blizzara. Fira and black femme." Thundera chuckled, "I guess I should introduce mein self. Mein name is Zhundera Magnus. I run zhis team zhat are here. You know Tracks, Diva, Greenlight, Blizzara, Fira, Crimsonblade, und...Aura. Zhat is mein team, vhat is your name?" "I'm Miko!" "Jack." "Raphael or Raf." Thundera extended her digit towards them. "It is very nice to meet you, humans." "So why do you have an accent? Are you a secret agent? What is your powers like? Were you born with an accent?" Miko was questioning Thundera everything. "Stopp! Mach langsamer, one question at a time." Miko took a deep breathe and said, "What super powers do you have?" Thundera smiled, "Vell it's nozhing cool to see." Thundera showed Miko her electricity powers, letting sparks fly but not too close to Miko. "That is awesome." Thundera gave Miko a confused look, purple optics staring at her.

"Was?" "Uh what?" "Oh sawry, I said vhat." "Oh. Your powers are awesome dude. But nothing can beat Bulkhead's strength." Thundera laughed, "I don't zhink herr Bulkhead could ever beat me in a fight." "Aura couldn't but Bulkhead let her win. And she knew he did that but wasn't mad about it at all." Thundera chuckled, "Ja Aura is a kind spark. She knows vhen to give kindness to certain bots." Miko covered her mouth, "I'm sorry." "Nein, you are fine. Aura is in a better place now. At least she vill have fun vith Cliffjumper." "Who's that?" Thundera pointed up. "Oh that grave is..." "Ja, Cliffjumper's. Don't vorry, you don't have to say 'sawry'. Aura vill be vatching over us." Miko smiled, "I'm glad."


	14. Embarrassing childhood

After everything the Autobots have been through. They can relax, Diva was talking to Miko about her music. "So can you do Rock n' Roll?" Diva smiled, "Well of course little miss. Hey GL, let's show Miko here 'bout our music." Greenlight chirped in excitement. Greenlight transformed in guitar for Diva to play. Diva started playing, anything to make Rock n' Roll music. Miko danced to the beat. Bulkhead came in to hear Rock n' Roll. "Hey Bulkhead! Hop in!" Bulkhead smiled, mimicking Diva's playing. Diva laughed sweetly until Crimsonblade said something to embarrassed her. "Diva didn't you play that at your first concert?" Diva played the wrong cord, looking at Crimson in embarrassment. "C-crimson! That was a long time ago. How did you 'member that?" "A little bird told me." Diva put Greenlight down for her to transform. "CB you have five kliks before I hurt you." Crimson wasn't afraid of her. Diva started counting, "One...Two..." Diva pulled out her sais, "Three..." Now Crimson is getting nervous. "Four..." Crimson bolted out of the room with Diva hot on her tail. "I'm sorry!" "I'm gonna hurt you!" Bulkhead and Miko burst out laughing. That's when Tracks came in to see his twin sister being chased by Diva. He saw Bulkhead and Miko laughing there afts off; walking towards them. "Hey what's going on?" Bulkhead calm down a bit to speak. "Crimson...hehe...embarrassed...Diva! Hahaha!" Miko laughed harder. Tracks shook his helm, "Of course." Tracks turned around to spot Diva pinned Crimsonblade. Tracks quickly pulled Diva off, "Whoa there. Let's not kill each other. Ratchet and Siren will have your afts if you guy's get hurt." Crimsonblade apologized again, "Diva I'm sorry. I was just making a joke." Diva growled, "A joke?! The only thing I didn't find it funny is because that concert was a horrible idea!" Tracks spoke up, "Yeah but you just went with it, didn't you? I mean you had fun, right?" Diva glared at CB. "Yeah so?" "So that means you had fun while making a fool of yourself. It doesn't matter to anyone and it shouldn't matter to you." Diva calmed down, sighing. "Alright. CB I'm sorry for chasing." "It's alright. Besides your not the only one that got embarrassed." Tracks faceplate flushed, "CB, don't you dare." "Tracks tried to impress a femme by being strong. But it didn't go as he planned. Lifting those bars got him suspended for a week." Diva giggled. Tracks sighed, "It wasn't funny. I really liked her and she wanted a strong mech to make her safe. I was trying to prove a point that you don't need strength in order to be protected." Tracks rolled his sky blue optics then an idea popped in; he smirked. "Alright then, two can play that game." Crimson saw that evil smirk on his faceplate. "How about another story then, sis." Crimson frowned, "Don't." "I remember you tried to act like Thundera by wearing her vizor and pretended to give order. That's when Thundera came in and chased you around the ship for touching her stuff and mimicking her. You had to clean the floor for a month!" Tracks snickered. "I was bored!" Crimson yelled at Tracks but he just laughed at her. Thundera, Fira and Blizzara walked in to hear shouting, well Crimsonblade's shouting. Thundera scolding at the two twins. "Vhat is going on here?!" They stopped, "Thundera Magnus!" "Vhat is vith zhe shouting Crimson?" "Tracks told my embarrassing life." Tracks glared at her, "You told Diva my embarrassing life as well!" Thundera yelled, "STOPP!" They stared at her in fear. "Telling embarrassing is funny but zhere is some stories zhat bots don't like to hear." Blizzara replied, "Yeah like that time when you tried to swing a sword and you broke the neighbors window." Thundera glared at her, "Blizzara ve talked about zhis." Blizz smirked, "What, I was proving your point."

Fira shook her helm, "What...about the...time... when Optimus...showed...sparkling...pictures of...you." Blizzara faceplate flushed deep blue. "You were suppose to keep that a secret." Thundera chuckled, "Vait, vhat? You didn't tell me zhat." Fira smiled, "It...vas...funny." "No it was not!" Optimus walked in to see his daughter frustrated. "Blizzara what is going on?" Blizzara looked away. Fira smirked, "Remember...when you...showed...me Blizzara's...sparkling...pictures." Optimus nodded, "I do. Why?" Thundera smiled, "Everybody is telling zhere embarrassing moments." Optimus nodded, a small smile formed on his faceplate. "Blizzara do not be upset." Blizzara sighed, "Ok." "Besides Fira almost burned down a house." Fira growled, "Zhat...was...one...time! And...you...know it!" Optimus chuckled. "Now does everybody feel better about there themselves?" Diva looked over to see Bulkhead and Miko giggling up a storm. Diva smirked, "Not quite." Diva knew Bulkhead even his embarrassing moment. "Hey Bulkhead~" Bulkhead calmed down a bit to get glimpse of her smirk. "Do you remember when you tried to impress Aura by lifting a boulder. But that didn't work and you slipped on the oil." Bulkhead stopped laughing, now more flustered than ever. "Diva I told you that in confidence." Diva hugged him, "I know but it was pay back for laughing at me." Bulkhead smiled, "I guess I deserve that." Diva and Bulkhead laughed at their life and how they messed up terribly. "Vell I guess zhings are back to normal. I'm going to train. If you guy's vant you can join me?" "Sound like a plan." Crimson, Tracks and Fira joined. "No thanks, I think I'm going to hang out with my dad." Blizzara said. "Alright see ya." Blizzara remembered, something that her father did to embarrassed himself.

Blizzara's flashback:

He tried to help me with my painting. We were having fun in the park like family does. And he tried to dump a blue paint on me, instead he slipped on a spilled paint and fell backwards. He saw the blue bucket of paints falling down; I turned to soon to see the blue paints spill on him and me. I was angry at him but he chuckled, feeling like a complete idiot. But I smiled at how funny to see my father in a blue. I grabbed a bucket of green and dumps some on his torso. He smirked, "Your gonna get Blizzara." I dropped the bucket and started running from my father. He grabbed a red paint bucket; and chased me around with it. I hid behind a tree. (I don't know if Cybertron has trees. If it doesn't then just go with it) Optimus knew where his daughter is, he walked the other letting Blizzara think he went the wrong tree. She took a peek, her father was no where. Which means she is safe until something was dumped on her. She looked at the red paints on her; looking to see her father laughing. She giggled, having so much with her father. Optimus picked her up, laughing at how embarrassing that was and every bots reaction at them. They didn't care, they were having so much fun.


	15. Father and children time

Blizzara walked with her father, catching up on what she missed when she was with Thundera. They sat on top of the base; just telling stories about their adventure and what little things they have missed. "Hey dad do you think Cybertron will be back to life?" Optimus sighed, "I do not know Blizzara. When we do find a way to revive Cybertron; I will pass my wisdom on to you." Blizzara is shocked of what he said. "But dad I...I can't be a Prime like you. What about Thundera, she's more capable of being a leader than I am." Optimus chuckled at her, "My little snowflake," Blizzara pouted. "Don't call me that." "Don't doubt yourself. You will be a great Prime, Blizzara." Blizzara sighed, "Dad I don't think I can do it." Optimus hugged his daughter, reassuring her. "My blizzard, you can do it, with Thundera and I here to help you. You can be a Prime and you will make Thundera as your second in command." Blizzara smiled, feeling a bit better. "Dad what were you like before you became a Prime?" Optimus cleared his throat. He has been avoiding this question for a long time but he can't avoided now. "I...I was a librarian cleric that worked with Alpha Trion in the Hall of Records. I went by the name Orion Pax. I would sort out articles, and learn about the Great War." Blizzara's optics shine with fascination. He explained everything what he did and how he met D-16 or Megatron. "Whoa, that is so cool! Was he friendly to you or mean?" "I wouldn't say friendly more like an aquintance. He really had good ideas for Cybertron and has made the others feel more...free. But after awhile, he started...started with this idea of being a prime and I was willing to support him. Until we got to the Councelors, Megatron demanded to be a prime but the Councelors could not give him the title. I spoke up and gave them my knowledge of making Cybertron a better place. Megatron took my position as a sign that I betrayed him. My ally, my friend, my brother. When I became a Prime, I didn't have the spark to hurt my brother in battle until he killed innocent bots. I swarn I would protect every bot and stop Megatron from killing anymore Autobots." Blizzara knew Megatron but from her father side seemed it meant to keep closed off. "Dad how...how come I'm hearing this now? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Optimus sighed, "Because you were too young to understand and it wouldn't help you if I did tell you. I didn't told the truth because Megatron knew I have you; and he was or is determine to make you his prisoner. I couldn't let you be with him for what he did. He would have told you lies and misbeliefs of our world." "If he did I wouldn't believe him. You told me how bots lie to get what they want. You told me to protect myself and how survive the war." "But a father should have never taught his children to fight or survive a war." Blizzara hugged him, "You can't change the past dad. You can only prepare for the future. You told us those words millenias ago." Optimus hugged her back, having his daughter back is a wave of huge relief to him. Just thinking about his daughter in Megatron's clutches made his spark twist into a knot and fuel him with anger. They stayed like that for awhile. Bumblebee came up to see his step sister and Prime or father there. They looked over to see Bee. "Bumblebee..." Blizzara smiled, "get over here." Bumblebee ran into there arms. Prime chuckled, they rarely spend time together. Optimus hugged them both, having his children with him just makes him have hope, courage, and the will to keep going. "Bumblebee, Blizzara." They look up at him. "You both make me so happy. You both make me go on, to keep on fighting and to never give up this fight. I love you both and I never want to lose you; any of you ever again. My family." They hugged each other tightly, giving reassurance to one and the other.


	16. Training

Every bot and children were in the main room, discussing about what is going to happen now that Thundera is back. "Team Prime as you heard Thundera is back." "Und vill be leaving soon." "You can't leave yet." Thundera stared at them, "I didn't say zhat." Fira cleared her throat, "My...mistake. I was...checking...my voice...recorder. Sorry." "Optimus, is it alright if I take mein leadership with your permission? If not zhen it is alright, I vill earn it." Fira want nothing more to have Thundera as there leader again. "I will give you a day to show me you are ready if you can't lead your team; you will still be part of our team." Thundera smiled, "Zhat I can do. Danke Optimus Prime." "But Thundera you didn't tell us where you have been? For five years." Tracks said. Thundera sighed, "I hid in Deutchland, ahem, Germany I mean. Decepticons vere on mein tail for weeks now. I couldn't come back to you. So I led zhe Decepticons to a zhick forest were I lost zhem." "But that doesn't explain why you were gone for so long?" Thundera sighed, knowing very well her team...er Prime's team. "Blizzara, Fira... you know very well zhat I could not come back; not after seeing me in zhat state." They shook their helms, "We wouldn't care if you couldn't lead. We just want you back." "Vhat...she said." Thundera chuckled. "Then it is settled. Thundera your mission will begin tomorrow." "Und zhat would be...?" "Training your team." Thundera chuckle again. "Oh really?" "Yeah, you have gladiator skills." Thundera smirked, her purple optics sparkled behind her vizor. "Vell, zhat is true but Zhat is not all I can do. Let's show zhem vhat we can do." Her team smirked at the other team. Which they are a bit worried. "Don't worry. I'll go easy on you." They headed to the training hall; where they get ready for training. Thundera chuckled, "Alright let's see vhat you can do." Bulkhead is up next, getting a bit nervous. "Zhere's nozhing to be afraid of. Like I said, I'll go easy on you." Bulkhead sighed, "Give me all you got." Thundera smirked, chuckling darkly at him. She took her vizor off, "Alright but you asked for it. But so you know, I might hurt you at zhe end." Bulkhead charged at her which she dodge then kicked him away. She pulled her whip out, snatching at his leg; pulling towards her and swinging him around. She let go and used her electricity to shock him a bit. Bulkhead groaned, "Ok now it's on." "Gut. I vas just varming up." 'That was warmup?' Bulkhead thought. Thundera cracked her servos, getting in her fighting stance. Bulkhead charged at her again, only this time getting his wrecking balls out. Thundera purple optics got dimmer and dimmer 'til they look like dark violets. She charged him, slid under him and grab his legs with her. Bulkhead face planted on the ground. Thundera lifted him up, throwing him across the room. She ran after him, lifting him up and spinning him around and around like Megatronus taught her. She smirked, "Auf Weiderseine." She threw him in the air, Bulkhead screamed. Thundera leaned against the wall, whistleing. Thundera pointed her digit to Bulkhead, shocking him 'til he fell to stasis. Thundera walked out, catching and flipped back; body slamming to the ground. Bumblebee, Arcee and Wheeljack watched as Thundera took out Bulkhead. Blizzara shook her helm while Fira chuckled. "Alright Thundera you had your fun. Let Bulkhead have a rest from your shock." Blizzara said. "Fine. Danke Bulkhead zhat was quite zhe work out." Bulkhead was in a daze. "Did anybody see where the Con went?" Thundera chuckled, "I might have been too rough on him." Bumblebee went up, "Oh little Bee is going fight. Let's see vhat you can do." Bumblebee got his fists out like a boxer, readying his attack. Thundera put up her fists. "Thundera remember, you teaching them to fight if they ever go against Megatron." Thundera nodded, "Ja, Ja I get zhe picture. Alright Bee come at me." Fira checked Bulkhead if he's doing alright. "You...ok?" Bulkhead opened his optics, he didn't see Fira. He saw... "Bee you have to take me by surprise. Megatron vill know you are attacking in front." Bumblebee tried to surprise attack her but she knows where he is coming from. "Alright we'll try somezhing different, ja?" Bumblebee nodded. "Try zhis one." Thundera flipped over having his hands behind his back. "Try escaping from me." Bumblebee kicked her legs, trying to lose her balance. "Kicking mein legs von't get you out of zhis. Try somezhing else." Bumblebee flung his helm at her. Thundera let go of him, feeling her helm get dizzy. "Gut but remember, Megatron is bigger zhan you. I suggest using zhis." Thundera gave him a little controller. "Zhis vill help you get out of zhat hold. It's one of mein favorite gadgets." Bumblebee beeped in happiness. "Fira how is Bulkhead doing?" Blizzara looked back to see Bulkhead hugging Fira tightly. "Not...s-so...good." Blizzara tried to pry Bulkhead's arms off Fira. "Thundera I think you shocked Bulkhead too many times." Thundera looked back to see Blizzara prying Fira from Bulkhead. Thundera walked over to them. "I missed you so much. I'm glad your back." Thundera pulled Blizzara away from them. "Bulkhead." Bulkhead looked at Thundera. His face change to anger, "You let him hurt her!" Bulkhead let go of Fira and charged at Thundera. She dodged every throw he gave her. Thundera caught both of his wrecking balls. "Es tut meir lied." Thundera hugged him but he is crushing her armor. Everybody watched in horror as Thundera is getting crushed. "Bulkhead let her go!" "Bulkhead stop! She didn't mean it!" "Bulkhead, Aura did what she thought it was right. You can't blame Thundera for what she didn't do. Aura is gone, yes, but that does not mean you kill your own friends. You'd be bad as the Decepticons out there. Or worse, you'd be like Megatron that killed every Autobots and neutral bots as well; you'd be like him." Bulkhead vision came back, seeing Thundera pain face. He let her go; looking at the others. "I'm...I'm sorry, Thundera I'm-" "Don't apologize. I don't deserve your mercy. I could have saved Aura but I didn't. Bulkhead it is not yours or mein see her intentions. She vill know you like her." Thundera smiled. Bulkhead smiled nervously, "O-oh good. Don't shock me again." "I von't shock you anymore. Here, as an apology." Bulkhead smiled, "Come here." Bulkhead pulled her into another hug except it wasn't tight. Thundera accepted the hug from him. After the emotional incidents; Thundera taught everyone all her moves and gave them her own gadgets in case they are in trouble.


	17. Training part 2

Yesterday, needed some more trust in the Autobots especially the ones are damaged more. Thundera looked through her data pads to see what would be easy to teach them when they are facing against Megatron when back up is delayed. A knocking came from the door; "Come in." Bulkhead came in the room. "Ah, Bulkhead vhat are you doing here? Shouldn't you be exercising for training?" Bulkhead sighed, "I wanted to apologize for attacking you. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." Thundera giggled, "Bulkhead it vas never your fault. It vas mine zhat shocked you so many times. I should be zhe one to apologize. Und besides you attack me wizh all you're strength. Impressive." Bulkhead smiled. "So does this mean we're cool?" Thundera smiled, "Of course Bulkhead." Thundera hugged him, Bulkhead hugged back. "Now zhen, shall we head for more training?" Bulkhead nodded, "Yeah but don't shock me." "Never." They left her room, the data pad was left on her berth. She wasn't looking at her moves; she was looking at her old past and her dear friend, D-16. Thundera opened the training door to see a new cadet. "Oh I vas not expected to have a new cadet to join us." A blue/white Autobot stared at Thundera. "Hey there~" Thundera gripped his arm, putting his arm behind his back. "Sawry but I have a class to teach, if you vant you can join." She let him go. "Sorry it's just your cute." Thundera rolled her optics behind her visor. "Name's Smokescreen. I crashed into Earth yesterday and I met Prime. The Optimus Prime!" Thundera chuckled, "Vell zhen, velcome to zhe team Smokescreen." Smokescreen smiled, "Thanks." Blizzara and Fira walked in to see Smokescreen. "Hey Smokescreen." Fira notice him rubbing his arm. "I...notice you...got hurt...by...Zhundera." "Yeah I did. What's wrong with your voice?" Thundera spoke up, "Anozher time." Fira nodded. She gestured a fighting stance towards Smokescreen. "What is she doing?" Everybody snickered. "She wants to fight you." Blizzara said. Smokescreen looks at Fira, "I don't hit-" Fira kicked him. "You bettah fight her. Vira is impatient...mostly." Smokescreen got up, getting into his fighting stance. "Your gonna regret doing that Fira." Fira taunted him. Smokescreen charged at her but Fira pivot to left, and swung her leg around to kick him from behind. Fira flipped backwards to have some distance between them. Smokescreen pulled out his guns; shooting at Fira. Fira dodged them until one hit her arm. She took off her visor and her optics were blazing with fire. Blizzara got in front of Smokescreen. "Fira calm down. It's training, remember?" Fira made a fire whip and swinging it over to Smokescreen. Pulling him towards her, she punched him in the face. He went flying towards the wall. Blizzara made the snow to have Smokescreen fall softly. "Vira, vhat in Primus vere you zhinking?!" Fira put her visor on, and smirked at Smokescreen who is getting up slowly. "I...win." Smokescreen looked back at Fira; laughing. They looked at Fira. "I think you punched him too hard." Smokescreen calm down, "Don't worry guy's. We planned this an hour ago." Fira smiled. "So it was staged?" Thundera clapped, "Vell done. Now zhat is a tactic we can use. Zhe enemies will zhink we are faking and when zhey are close enough." "We can take them down or take them as prisoner." Blizzara finished. Thundera replied, "Ja, ja." Arcee didn't like it. "I don't know. Starscream knows when he is being tricked. Even Megatron." Thundera smirked, "You let me handle Megatron. Since he und I go a long way back." Smokescreen blocked Bumblebee's attack then perked up when he heard Megatron's name. "What Megatron? The-ow!" Bumblebee chuckled. "You met Megatron?" "Vell it's a long, long story to explain. But if you want zhe short story; have Vira explain it." Smokescreen looked at Fira who shook her helm 'no'. "Aww, why not?" Smokescreen whined. "Because...it...is Thundera's life." Thundera chuckled, "Don't worry Smokescreen. You vill know my past soon." Bumblebee charged at Thundera who stepped aside. Bumblebee swung his punch towards her. She caught his punch, twisting his arm to his back and push him back. "Come on, give me a challenge." Bumblebee charged at her. Thundera stepped but Bee swiped her legs; making her fall until Bee caught her before she could hit the ground. Thundera nudged Bee, "Thanks. Und gut, very gut." Bee helped her up. Smokescreen watched the whole scene. "Hold on. Are you two-" "Nein! We are not! You assume we are but we are not!" Thundera bellowed. Blizzara and Fira chuckled. Everybody bursted out laughing including Bumblebee. "Alright, Greenlight let's see vhat you got for our new rookie." Greenlight chirped, walking in front of Smokescreen then getting into her fighting stance. "Whoa, whoa. You want me to fight a mini-con? Their not even strong." Smokescreen said. Greenlight chirped angrily, running up to him and punches his legs. Smokescreen couldn't feel it, he picked her up and chuckled. Greenlight smirks, kicks him in the face; landing on her pedes. Smokescreen stumbled and looking at Greenlight in shock. "You vere saying?" Thundera smirked. Greenlight takes out her sai and charges at him. Smokescreen gets ready for her attack. Greenlight spins her sais then throws them at his wrists pinning him to the wall. Smokescreen tried to free his wrists. Everyone laughed, "You got beat by a mini-con." Tracks said. "Wow that's embarrassing." Crimsonblade replied. Greenlight walks up to him, climbs up and takes her sais out; dropping down. "Great work Greenlight. Most impressive." Greenlight chirped happily, running back to Diva. "Who vants to go next?" Diva raised her hand, "Let's get grooving rookie." Diva walks in front of Smokescreen. "Ya comin' at me?" Smokescreen charges at her, throws a punch. Diva blocks his punch, jumps back."Hey Greenlight, I'm gonna need some help." Greenlight transforms and lands in Diva's servos Smokescreen is shocked then laughs, "You gonna play music for my victory." Diva smiled, "No bot. I'm gonna lull ya to sleep." She plays her guitar, singing her famous song."

"Vran vz dun qro? Vran vz dun qro? Ai-aa-qon! Ai-aa-qon! Rin-qro Aiaaqon-ji, Rin-qro Aiaaqon-ji, Qro p'je...Qro p'je..."

Smokescreen started to get sleepy. "What kind of..." he yawns, "attack is that...?" Diva keeps playing and repeating the song over and over. Smokescreen fell over, sleeping. Thundera chuckles, "Vell zhen I'll have to make audio receptor plugs in case we don't fall asleep." "Or we can turn off our comm.-links from each other." Blizzara said. Diva chimed in, "I don't think that's a good idea. Decepticons can sneak up on us." "Diva is right. We can not let zhe Decepticons ambush us. But I did like zhat idea zhough." Thundera said. Smokescreen is sleeping on the floor. "Should we take Smokescreen to his room?" Crimsonblade asked. "Nein let him stay zhere. He's tired." Thundera said. Fira points to the others. "Vell Smokescreen wanted a challenge, Ja?" "True besides I don't think Smokescreen can beat the femme's without laying a hand on them." "Decepticons wouldn't care about zhat. It is either fight or die." Thundera said. "Thundera is right. Decepticons will attack us when we are vulnerable." Tracks replied. Everyone left the training room, leaving Smokescreen on the ground.


	18. Trust Issues

'Thundera you can trust me, I'm your friend.' Thundera has been driving for hours, no sign of Decepticon activity. "Zhundera Magnus to base. I detect no sign of Decepticon activity. Probably having fun with zhe energon zhey have." -Don't give up just yet. They're might be few stragglers looking for energon for themselves- "Maybe, Zhundera Magnus out" She kept driving, getting bored by the second. Just then someone was making a shadow over her. "Zhundera Magnus to base, I am being pursuit." -static- "Scrap comms are down, looks like I'm on my own." She sees a forest coming into vision, drives faster. The unknown bot keeps following her, waiting to strike. Thundera takes a sharp turn, drives in the forest. "Zhundera Magnus to base, can you hear me?" -static- "I am being pursuit. Please respond!" -static- She growls, transforms to her bipedal form and slides to a stop. Waiting for the unknown bot to fight her. The bot transforms landing a few feet from her. "Thundera Magnus." Her optics widen behind her red visor, "Megatron." Takes out her sword, "Vhat do you vant?" "A truce." Thundera looks at like him. "Vat chance! I'm not making any truce with you tyrant!" She growls. "Thundera you can trust me, I'm your friend." Megatron smirks, waiting for her reaction. Thundera's optics widen more, 'Thank Primus he can't see my optics.' Megatron walks up to her who got into a fighting stance. "Put down your weapon, I only came for truce." "Und I should believe you. Your a tyrant, a Varlord, a Decepticon. Never say zhat again! You were an old friend but not anymore!" Thundera charges, slashing at him. Megatron took his sword out, blocking her attacks. Thundera swung her right leg up, hitting his face plate. Megatron backed up a bit. Thundera ran behind him, kicking his back legs. Megatron went down. Thundera snarled, "Zhe mighty varlord has been taking down by an Autobot. How pazhetic." Megatron smirked, swung his arm at her face but he swiped her legs. Thundera fell. Megatron stood up fast, pinning her with his foot on her chest. Thundera wrapped her legs around his leg, swung her around to trip him. Megatron lost his balance, making him fall over. Thundera flipped up to stand, backing away from him. Megatron stood up, staring at her. Thundera powered up her cannon, firing at him. Megatron deflected them with his sword. "Thundera I came to make a truce." "Nein! You only vant to kill me! Like you did zhat to zhe innocent bot!" Megatron run at her, knocking her down. Megatron charged his cannon, aiming her chest. "Stand down Thundera." Thundera grits her denta, her sword going back to her compartment, raising her arms in defeat. Megatron smirked, picking her up then cuffs her wrists. Thundera growls low but doesn't resist. Megatron contacted his ship but Thundera pushed him away; running away from him. Megatron growled, "Thundera Magnus!" Thundera keeps running, not looking back if he's following her. After running for hours and trying to contact base, she freed herself but tried to not to spotted by Megatron or other Decepticons. She found a cave, running into the cave to hide there until it is clear to go out. Megatron flied around the area, seeing if she is hiding under trees or anything. "Zhundera Magnus to base, can you hear me?" -Thun...is that you...- "Ratchet zhank primus. I need a groundbridge." -Say that....your breaking....- "I need a groundbridge now!" -Ground....coming....static- "Scrap!" Thundera sighed, waited and waited and waited until she is sure that Megatron is gone. Megatron yelled, "Thundera Magnus, you can't hide forever! You will come out or I will have my army blow every cave and town to find you!" Thundera sighed, 'It's either me or humans lives. There's only one way I can do this. I have to be his prisoner for human kind.' She walked out of the cave, transforms and drives to a dirt road. "Come on Megatron. Vhere are you?" She tried to spot but Megatron seen her before she can see him. Megatron charged his cannon and shot her. "Ah!" Thundera swerved to from the dirt road, trying to go back on the road but getting shot by dark energon plasma was overwhelming. She crashed into a tree, transforms to let her body hit the ground. Megatron flew down, transforms and lands a few feet away from her. She got up, facing him. Megatron chuckles, he put out his servo. "Do we have a truce?"


	19. No...never again

Thundera looked at his servo. After everything he has done to innocent bots, he would treat her like a friend she once knew. She lowered her helm, spoke that was audible for him and him alone to hear. "No...never again will I see innocent bots die in zhe battlefield. Zheir blood are on your servos, zheir blood will never be on my servos. You have destroyed everyzhing zhey have built," tears were coming down her face plate, dripping from her chin. "corrupting zheir lives with war und toxic," she took her red visor off and lifted her helm with pain in her optics. "bringing zheir lifeless corpse back to life to fight us once again, zhe war will never end until every last innocent bot is dead!" Then she blinked away the tears; the only thing Megatron sees is anger, misery and loss. Her voice held anger but cracked from the loss of her friends. 'Aura...' "You see yourself as zhe leader, zhe ruler of zhe universe but you can never take zheir spirit! You can never take away zheir freedom! Most of all," '...I'm sorry...' "you can never take Optimus Prime down." She quickly looks into his optics, her optics widen when she saw the familiarity of her old friend but vanished when his optics turn cold. He shot her chassis, seeing her fly back a few feet away. Her visor fell from her servos, broke when it hit the ground. This is the second time he has tried to kill Thundera but this time he'll make sure she is offline for good. Thundera lifted her body up to lean against a big tree; fighting was pointless now. She knew that. 'I wish I could have saved you...Aura.' She gripped her chassis tightly, trying to stop the bleeding. She can hear his steps coming closer to her; his blade is out from his compartment, and there was no way to reason with him. "I know your still in zhere Megatronus. You have always been zhere for me, supported me, befriended me, helped me be who I am to zhis day." Megatron lifted his arm up, ready to strike her but... 'Why am I shaking?' ...his arm shook. Looking down at his old friend, his vision was blinded by the memories with Thundera. He...treated her like a sister. As realization came to him, he put his sword away. He look back at her visor, remembering her sire gave it to her when she turn adulthood. He picked up the pieces, careful not to break them anymore than they are. He looked back at Thundera, never in his life that guilt would set in his spark but it has. He commed Soundwave to request a groundbridge. He went back to her, holding the broken visor in his servo and the memories were reflecting off of them. A few minutes went, a groundbridge appeared behind Megatron and he gave the broken visor to her. Carefully lifting her up in his arms in bridal style and walked through the blue/green vortex. Thundera was silent as she tried keep conscious as possible; the wound was greater than she expected to be. The tyrant head to the med-bay as quickly as he can. Knockout was cleaning himself when the door swoosh open, he turned his helm and his red optics widen in shock. Megatron walked past the red doctor and laid Thundera on the berth. He couldn't look at her for what he had done. He turn to leave but stopped next to the red martin, "Fix her." Then left the med-bay. Knockout didn't question his leader as he began his surgery on Thundera. "What happened?" Her optics are closed, a smile form on her purple lips. "Megatron shot me in my chassis." Knockout raised an optical brow when he saw her smile. "Why are you smiling?" She chuckles halfheartedly, her smile never falter. "My sire said 'smile through zhe pain'. I haven't smiled in a long time. It's zhe first I have ever had a true smile on me." Knockout guessed she is delirious since is she losing quite a lot of blood. Hours has passed, Megatron had her visor in his servo. He hoped, no, prayed to Primus she would make it through this. In the med-bay, Knockout did his best to fix her and make her stable. He cleaned up the blood off his servos and chassis; now he has to wait until she wakes up. Knockout have another order from Megatron to repair her visor while she is recovering in which he sighed tiredly. All he wanted to do is go and recharge but he has an order to do. Knockout got to work on the visor, delicately fixing it with utmost care. Thundera online her purple optics, her HUD flashing her tanks are almost depleted. She looked around the room carefully, she hears snoring in the next room. The gladiator femme got up slowly, taking the wires off and stood up from the berth. Her legs shaking under her weight but manage to go to the next room to see an out cold Knockout. She walked over quietly, looking over his shoulder to find her visor is almost repaired. She sighed, 'I don't need my visor anymore. It has been cracked many times, I think it's time to leave my creator's visor behind me and accept my abnormal optics.' She took the visor in her servo, walking away from Knockout to the room she woke up in. Thundera found a dispenser, hovering the visor over the dispenser then crushed the red visor. Little pieces falling from her servo when she opened her servo; the pieces began to fall in the dispenser. 'Good bye...mom.' Her spark is thrumming hard, it was difficult to do that. After everything she has been through, that visor was the only thing that was keeping her going. Seeing her friend, Aura, die to protect her and Optimus is then she realizes she needs to be there for everyone. Bulkhead liked Aura, he told Thundera he loved her but Aura will never know how he felt about her.

Knockout felt a slight nudge, swiped the hand away to recharge more but they keeping nudging him. He grumbled, his open optics and turn to the con who woke him up to only see purple optics staring at his red optics. "Thundera your awake." He yawned, never noticing the visor is gone. "I woke up an half hour ago. Did Megatron make you fix me?" He notice her voice change, it wasn't German anymore. "Your voice change." "I...didn't like German very much. I didn't have parts to fix my voice modulator. I found parts to fix it, it didn't take long to fix it than I thought." The red martin got up to stretch out the kinks in his system, "Yes Lord Megatron did make me fix you up. I didn't question but I could tell he wasn't himself when he left the med-bay. Now if you excuse me, I have to fix your visor." He looked at the table to see it gone. Thundera sighed sadly, her optics casting down. "I crushed my visor. The visor was only a reminder of...Aura and my creator. I don't need the visor to remind me..." Knockout mentally smiled but looking back at her; he knows Thundera did it to have no reminders but there was something else she wanted to say. He didn't push it further since Thundera will only decline his attempts. "I need to scan you first before you can leave." She nodded her helm, heading back to the room. Knockout grabbed his scanner, walked to the room and scan Thundera. Checking her vitals on the panel, making sure her wound is healed nicely. "Well your wound is healing faster than I expected to be but you should be fine to transform." "Thank you Knockout. Where do I go to leave?" "I'll have Soundwave to escort you to a groundbridge and you can be on your way." Knockout commed Soundwave to have him escort Thundera to the groundbridge. Knockout talked Thundera while they wait. He perked up when he heard about Breakdown protecting her when she was a youngling. He told her that Breakdown has a crush on Blizzara which surprised Thundera; he told her Breakdown couldn't stop talking about her. He can go on for hours about her. Thundera laughed, saying that Bulkhead had a crush on Aura but never told her about his feeling which Knockout felt sorry for the big lug. Soundwave came in when they joking around, having a good time. For once, they weren't fighting, no marks on the walls, nothing but good vibes in the air. "Maybe next time we should hang out, and I'll bring Blizzara with me." "Sounds like a date." Thundera laughs, "Very funny KO." Knockout chuckles, looking back to see third in command standing in the door way. "I believe that's your cue." Thundera walked over to Soundwave to leave but not before saying good bye to Knockout. Soundwave led her to the groundbridge control even though he can automatically groundbridge from where he is. He thought he give Thundera their comm.-links in case she needs some time from her team to cool off or to hang out with Knockout. "You changed old friend. Are you trying to get closer to Fira?" Thundera's lips form a smirk which Soundwave have an emoji, he learned when he got to earth, that just shrugged. Thundera chuckles. He opened the ground bridge in the desert. "Before I leave, someone admires you very much. She's all red for you." Soundwave knew what Thundera meant. Fira. He deeply loves Fira with all his spark but never told a soul about it. Thundera knew but he knows she won't anyone, not even Fira which he is glad. "See ya old friend. Tell Megatron, thank you." Soundwave screen shown a thumbs up, Thundera smiled and walking through the groundbridge. Once she exited the ground bridge, she knew this road leads to Jasper. She transforms and speeds back to base. She's prepared to have a story for everyone to hear. She'll leave out Soundwave giving her the comm.-links on a data pad. Nobody needs to know that except her.


End file.
